The Gift
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: The story of how Padme copes with her life now as not only a Senator, but a mother. Meanwhile, Aubree is trying to fit into a new world unlike the old. Starts PadmexOC,then Anidala.
1. Prologue: Her Friend, Palo

**This is a story, (most likely a little AU, not so sure yet) about the life of Padme Amidala Skywalker, how she grew to be the person we know in our lovely movies. This is a Padme x OC starting off, but in the future, there will be Anidala just the way most fans like it. I won't spoil the story for you, because I'm really excited about this. This story began as a role-play by my cousin and I, and now since it turned out so great, I decided to transform it into a story for everyone to enjoy. So do so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, though I've been a fan since I was a wee lass…just kidding about the wee lass deal, my obsession is my father's fault.**

It was the beginning of a new life for a young Padme Naberrie. As she carried in the last box from the speeder, she could not help but think of this new future that was about to blossom.

Ever since she had been invited to join the Legislative Youth Program in Theed, she had been having troubles in arriving at the academy on time. Thus the explanation for her family moving towards the suburbs of the capital.

Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie had been thrilled on the acceptance of their youngest daughter. The program had been meant for children of the ages thirteen and above. Yet she had been accepted at age ten. Despite how Jobal had expected her to follow a much simpler life, Ruwee could easily spot that the young girl had the gifts that a politician would indeed possess.

As her older sister, Sola, assisted her with the last box, across the lakeside, she met the glance of a young boy of her age. Dark, curly hair was on his head, followed by the piercing gaze of his gentle blue eyes. Padme looked back at him, surprised. Then again, they did expect this sort of attention when they moved into a new home.

"Padme, stop day dreaming so we can unpack the rest of this stuff!" Sola stated calmly, nudging her little sister in the ribs. Padme winced, nodding as she broke contact with the boy.

"Okay, just stop being so pushy!" the younger girl snapped back. As sisters, the two did tend to bicker a lot. And right now, they were bickering all the way to the door.

It was at this that the boy chuckled at the two from his position in a tree, tossing his ball to himself happily.

Padme had a day to spend until she began her schoolwork. And she was planning to spend it the right way that any child wished.

She had changed into some of her play clothes and a swimsuit underneath, as she walked out onto the lakeside docks. The water was a gentle blue, yet the tint of green was there to remind those spectating of its true name.

She sat down on the edge, gazing back across the lake. Her eyes searched for that boy she had seen the other day. In search of entertainment, as well as a possible friend.

She wrapped her dark curls around her finger, as she spotted something splashing in the water. She darted up, her eyes falling upon the same boy from the other day. He was swimming in the waters below, enjoying himself in his own company.

He looked up from where he had been towards the girl watching him, as he waved like as though they were friends.

"Hi!" he greeted, as she waved back. He began to swim towards the dock, interested. She seemed friendly enough, as he pulled himself on.

"Hi…I'm Padme," she responded from his earlier greeting. He grinned, wiping some water off his forehead.

"I'm Palo," he introduced, shaking hands with her. The girl smiled back, surprised that he had even come to say anything to her. Most boys her age were annoying and smelled funny.

"Nice to meet you. So…where do you live?" she asked, looking out towards the lake. He pointed out at a house across the lake, towards another dock.

"My house is over there. I've been living here with my parents for a long time. Did you just move in?" he asked, interested in how she arrived here.

"Yes, I came here yesterday. My parents, sister, and I had to move here since I was joining the Legislative Youth Program," she explained. He furrowed his eyebrows in surprise, tapping his chin.

"I'm in that program too. I guess that means we might have some of those classes together," he remarked, smiling. She nodded, grinning for a moment. It was then that she decided that she liked Palo, as a friend. And the first thing she ever did to friends was mess with them.

"Neat…" she replied, distracting him as she pushed him into the lake water. He however had a feeling that she was up to something. So he grabbed her hand and yanked her into the water as well.

Padme let out a squeal, splashing into the water with him. The two children began to laugh, splashing each other.

"Agh, I'm going to get you, Palo!" she screamed, swimming after him. He laughed hysterically, trying to get away as she chased after him.

"No, no!" he shouted, swimming as fast as he could. He didn't realize she was a fast swimmer, having caught up to him quickly. She grabbed him by the shoulders, dunking him under the lake water for a moment. He laughed even under water, forcing himself to the surface.

"Okay, okay you got your revenge!" he gasped, spitting lake water out of his mouth. It was now Padme's turn to laugh, as she placed a lump of seaweed on his head.

"Okay, now that works for me," she said, as he patted his head to find the weed there.

"Ewww, Padme, that's gross…now you're going to EAT some," he insisted, pulling it off his head and shoving it at her. She squealed, flinging it away as she desperately tried to escape this sentence.

"No! Get that away!" she insisted, trying to swim away from the boy. He smirked, grabbing at the water in efforts to seize her back.

"Come on, don't you want some?" he replied, laughter coming from him as he pushed himself harder to get to her.

"No, that's disgusting. Especially to eat." she replied, managing to get to the shoreline.

"Mhmmm…" he responded, chasing after her as she ran towards the nearby forest area. He may have been slow in the water, but he was definitely faster on land. He quickly sped up to her, tackling her on the ground.

Padme fell with a squeak, as he dangled the seaweed above her. She fastened her mouth shut, refusing to eat the plant. Palo reached towards her, tickling her in efforts to get her to open her mouth.

"You've got to open up soon!" he stated, as she fought back tears of laughter. She had to keep fighting, or she'd have to taste the foulest thing in the lakeside area. He suddenly felt her sit up and shove it in his mouth as he spoke.

"I got you two times now," she replied, as he hacked up the disgusting algae. He spat it out on the ground, looking like he would be sick.

"Ewww….That was so gross…" he managed to say. She shrugged, hating that he even tried to make her eat it. It was just a joke, right?

"Sorry…you did try to make me eat it," she stated calmly, as he shot a glare at her. "YOU. Not me!" he retorted.

He then sighed, the moldy flavor leaving his tongue. "Oh well…Just have to promise that I won't be forced to eat any more disgusting things…"

"Okay. Never again, I swear on…this tree!" she said, pointing at the tree above her. Palo studied the branches, grinning.

"Good…hey, this tree would be perfect for a clubhouse. Maybe this summer I can build one…" he said fondly at the gigantic tree.

"I can help," Padme replied, watching him study that tree. She did not understand why he was so amazed by it, but one day she would find out.

"That will be how you make up for me eating that seaweed."

**What did you think? I gave it my best, so hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention this earlier, but we do hear of Palo in Episode II, I wouldn't exactly call him an OC. I'm just taking the name that she talked about and giving him a real story. How about some lovely reviews? Please?**


	2. Prologue 2: Bestest Friends

**Here's an update to the story. The title might not make too much sense right now, but you'll understand in later chapters. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers, crazyforew and Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker. I'm planning on one last chapter of these two as kids, then we'll hit a little closer towards the Episode 1 Padme we know and love.**

**Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW, you know this already…Oh well, at least I can enjoy writing about it…**

Padme lay relaxed on the weathered maple dock, eyes half closed. The heat of the day bore down, but not in a burning sensation but in that gentle, warming feeling. A breeze whooshing off of the surface of the lake tousling her dark brown curls.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps pounding on the dock. "Boom boom Bam, boom boom bam."and then "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She sat up just in time to get a face full of lake water. She blinked open her rich chocolate brown eyes to see Palo grinning cheekily at her from the lake in front of her.

"Gotcha!" Palo teased, splashing her.

"Oh you think you're going to get away with it?" She retorted with a smirk, splashing him slightly.

"Yup." He laughed, diving back into the murky depths of the lake and swimming off. Padme leapt off of the dock and swam after him. She chased him for as far as she could go in one breath but she quickly realized she was too far from the surface to reach it in time. She kicked hard fighting to get to faint light above the glassy surface of the lake. Her lungs screamed for air. Her vision quickly became fuzzy. Just a bit farther…just a…Everything went black.

Water seemed to flow into her lungs, as she clawed at towards the surface. She felt herself begin to lose consciousness, when a rough hand grabbed at her.

Palo had been swimming above, thinking that she was playing a joke. "Padme? This isn't funny…where are-oh no…" he murmered, shock overcoming him as he took a deep breath and diving down under water.

He spotted her floating under the water, as he dove down. He grabbed her around the waist, trying to lift her towards the surface. His legs kicked desperately, as he finally was able to take in some air.

He glanced beside him, choking for a moment. Padme made no movement, which began to increase worry on his behalf. He had only one option right now, and that was to find help. Fast.

Palo lifted Padme out of the water onto the dock, water splashing everywhere. He looked around, trying to find his one hope right now. "MR.. NABERRIE! SOMEONE HELP!" he screamed.

The door from the nearby house whirred open. Ruwee Naberrie ran outside, spotting Palo looking terrified at the sight of her lying on the docks.

"What happened to her?" he immediately asked the boy. The expression of pure failure was across his face, but he quickly stated to him what had occurred.

"We were racing across the lake when she must of felt the water get deeper. She was drowning, but I managed to get her here," he explained hurriedly, as the father knelt down at the girl's body.

"Palo, go get my wife. I'll try to wake her up. QUICKLY," he insisted, as the boy ran towards the large house. Ruwee quickly did his first action possible, thanking the Force that he had experience in the Refugee Effort, reviving lives.

He delivered an immediate CPR, as Jobal Naberrie and Palo returned. The girl choked on lake water, spitting it wildly on the ground. Jobal ran towards her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my baby, my little baby," she cried, as the girl hugged her mother.

"I'm okay, mum," she replied, her gaze on the boy standing behind them. Relief was plastered all over his face, as well as pure exhaustion.

She mouthed a thank you at him, since she had a feeling that her mother would not release her until graduation. Of college.

Palo grinned, glad she was okay. His parents cared about him, sure, but they would never react the way her parents just did. As he was pondering this, a warm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Palo, I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter. I'm sure it was difficult for you, and I deeply appreciate it. Anything we can do for you?" Ruwee asked, smiling warmly at him. Palo blushed, appreciating his compliments.

"Sir, I-I'd just like to be able to talk to Padme without having her mother hugging on her…" he murmered, as Jobal finally let go of her.

"Sure, I am sorry that I was in the way," Jobal replied, backing away to let Padme be able to spend time with her friend. .

"If you need anything, we'll be inside. You have our thanks, Palo," Ruwee called, as he and his wife turned to enter their home.

Meanwhile, Palo had been trying to wring out his clothes. He was still drenched, after all.

"Hey Palo?" Padme asked, shifting her gaze over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her. She walked over towards him, giving him a friendly hug.

"Thanks for saving me," she said softly. He smiled, looking back at the waters nearby.

"It's no problem. Besides, why would I not help a friend in need. My dad told me that a friend in need is a friend indeed," he remarked, as they stepped apart.

"I guess you're dad is pretty smart, otherwise I think I'd be at the bottom of the lake," she said hollowly, looking back at the waters.

He slowly nodded, deciding that now was his time to make up for the alarming after they had just experienced.

He tapped her shoulder, then leaning away.

It was these words that he uttered before taking off running towards the banks alongside the lake.

"You're It."

Padme chased after him, wet sand flying everywhere from them running. She slid along the sand, trying catch up to him.

Palo leapt over the sandbank nearby, a moment given for him to hide. He didn't realize that she was closer than he thought, as she leapt over the side and tackling him to the ground.

He yelped loudly, trying to wrestle her off. The two rolled around on the ground, playing like two little pups together. The two grew tired, in the end shoving each other off.

Palo gazed over at Padme from the space between them. "Hey Padme?" he asked, as she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah?" she replied, wondering what he had to say. She barely had any breath left from their game, as she hoped it wouldn't be a long explanation of something.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," the boy stated, smiling warmly. He was filled with honesty: no other kid, not even his friends from school, could replace their friendship.

"Ditto," she said, using the common slang word that she always heard her older sister say. Influence was big in the Naberrie household, clearly shown.

The call of Padme's mother echoed across the lake side came. "PADME, TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Padme said, getting up and walking towards her house. Palo grinned, waving a farewell.

"See you around!" he called, heading back towards his own home.

**Do me a favor, please? Reviews wanted!**


	3. Prologue 3: His Dreams

**Here's the latest update. I'm so sorry it took forever to update, it's been hectic at school. Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!**

Gentle winds seemed to tickle the faces of two children as they raced past the lakeside in efforts to reach their nearby sanctuary.

Palo had been planning out the clubhouse of their dreams. Sketches under his arm, he had already gathered wood from one of his uncle's lumberyards. Padme had agreed to help him build it, as she had managed to snag her father's tool belt.

Leaves were scattering on the forest floor, which the children happily crunched through. Padme immediately began to climb up the steps that they had attached a day earlier, waiting to her friend to hand her a plank. She tucked her hammer in her back pocket, lifting the board up.

Palo climbed up beside her, holding the board down. "Wow. You're good at this stuff. You hiding something from me?" he remarked, as he watched her nail down an edge.

She shrugged, pushing her curly hair out of her eyes. She looked over at him, grinning. "My dad taught me a lot of handy tricks for working around the house. You know, fastest way to repair a leak, how to set down boards, the basics," she replied, motioning to for him to bring the next board.

He immediately passed her the board, then turning to start the framework for the walls. "What do ya think we'll put in here?" he asked, nailing together the thicker planks.

She stood up, helping him set up the framework. "Wow. Just the walls and roof, then we're done," she said with amazement, clasping his shoulder.

He grinned, hugging her around the shoulders. "Yeah. We got a lot done so far. Good thing we're on vacation, or this would not even be close to being done," he replied.

The two sat on the edge of the clubhouse floor, watching the sunset.

"We picked a great spot, huh?" Padme murmured, her gaze across the forest and out towards the lake.

"Amazing," he stated, looking out in the same direction. He brushed his fingers against the wood, warmth seeping into his skin. Palo was surprised at the glorious beauty up here, the colors of the sky painted.

He had always had a gift for seeing the most remarkable things in nature: the gentle hues in the blade of grass, the boldness of the sun's colors. He had noticed this as he had grown, and he easily became attracted to art.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, as he glanced over at his friend by his side. As the rays of sunlight began to set, he recalled what his family had believed about his love for the arts.

_Palo stood in the doorway, watching in horror as his father threw papers on the ground._

"_Why are you choosing this? Art will get you nowhere! I don't understand, I thought that we had agreed to focus on politics?" the old man roared, the boy remaining silent. He felt no right to respond, fear causing him to shake._

_Fear of his father being angered. Fear of his works to be destroyed. _

"_I'll give you time to change your mind. I don't want to see…these…paints lying around anymore. Deal?" Palo's father said huskily, his eyes darting around at the scattered papers. _

"_Yes sir," he replied, watching the man exit the boy's room. As soon as he heard the footsteps fade, he leapt towards the ground to the paintings he had been working on. He pulled out a small box, folding the papers and stuffing them inside. _

_Sadness and gloom was all over his face. He pushed the box behind his pillow, as he plopped on his bed._

_He did not want to be rejected again because of his interests. _

Padme frowned, her chocolate eyes now on him. "Palo? What's wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine…" he said, looking around wildly when he realized that he was running late for dinner.

She furrowed her eyebrows, doubting his response. "You don't look fine," she replied, as she gently grasped his shoulder.

"I am, okay?" he replied sharply, closing his eyes. She nodded, gazing out towards the lake.

"Palo, we're best friends, right?" she asked softly, which took the boy aback. He did believe that they were best friends; more than that, he thought they could be even siblings.

"Of course we are. I've always thought we were," he replied, smiling as he draped his arm across her shoulders.

"Good. 'Cause I hope that we never stop. No secrets, deal?" she suggested, her eyes twinkling with happiness. He stared towards the ground, closing his eyes.

"I haven't been completely honest…about what stuff I like," he said monotonously. She nodding, understanding enough. Everyone had stuff they liked, why should he be any different.

"Okay. Tell me," she insisted, hugging his arm tightly. He felt shivers tremble down his spine.

"I…I like art. Drawing, paints, and sculpture…they're amazing. Y-You won't make me stop, will you?" he stuttered, wincing.

Padme smiled, patting his shoulder. "Really? I think it's awesome. It's so beautiful, how could you ever stop?" she asked with surprise.

His eyes lit up, as he hugged her tightly. "I don't know. But…everyone I know has always judged me wrongly because I love it. You're the first that didn't try to make me quit. All I can say is…thanks," he replied.

She grinned, enjoying his happiness. "I'm glad I got to. And besides, I'm your friend. We're supposed to get along."

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been sort of busy. Thanks to all of my reviewers, so mucho thank you. Feel bad for Palo? Me too, and to get him and Padme closer as friends. Anyway, we're getting a step closer to the main plot. It may take some time, because the center surprise gift is later. Anyway, enjoy.**

**You know what I'd love? Some reviews! That'd be nice, and you'd have my eternal gratitude. And a cookie. **


	4. Prologue 4: Terrors of the Clique

Padme Naberrie had never been so miserable and hurt in her entire life.

She trembled as she ran along the lakeside of her home, tears rolling freely down her cheeks like boulders.

She had been bullied.

Why did such cruelty exist? How could girls stand harming each other this way? What had she done wrong for them to want to ridicule and backstab her?

She fumbled for the clubhouse steps, heaving herself up with desperation. Her fingers shook, just having the strength to climb up. She kept her focus on the tree house above, as she lifted herself inside.

The moment she entered, her silent tears burst out into sobs, as she climbed onto the couch that she and Palo had placed inside. She buried her face into a pillow, sadness and weakness overtaking her.

Footsteps clunked up, as she hastily rubbed her eyes. It would be impossible for her to hide her sorrow despite how hard she tried. She gazed across the room, spotting a certain curly head.

"P-Palo? What are you doing here?" she choked out, as the boy stepped inside. His eyebrows were knitted in a frown, as he strode across the room to her.

"I saw you running. Besides, we always do homework here," he replied calmly, as his hand touched her shoulder. "Padme, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her puffy eyes watering once more. "They did it. The clique did it again," she mumbled, as he sat down beside her.

"I know. It's all right, now. They're wrong about you, and you know it," he said soothingly, as he searched her face for her to look at him.

She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. "They insult me all of the time. It's not something I can escape. It IS the truth," she retorted. Palo lifted her chin, as he forced her to gaze into his eyes.

"Look at me, Padme." The girl obliged. " Marshan and the girls don't know you. They don't see how kind, sensitive, and beautiful you are. Don't believe them, because they're just jealous of you," he explained, as Padme curled up against him.

"How? What do I have that they don't? They have EVERYTHING. Good looks and smarts. What else could they need?" she murmered, as she fought back the river that was threatening to break the dam that held back more tears.

"They aren't kind or gentle. They're cruel and vicious. I know for sure that such…terrible ways of treating people will get you nowhere. And they do not appreciate how you treat everyone," he replied sharply. "And you have the highest grade point average." He added with a cheesy grin.

Padme giggled, as she hugged him tightly. She looked up at the boy, as she felt a smile creep across her lips. "Did I ever tell you that you were the best?"

Palo forced a serious expression, as he played it off coolly. "At least a thousand times daily," he replied, trying not to laugh.

Padme slapped his arm playfully, nuzzling her head against him. "Haha, very funny, you show-off!"

He grinned, as he reached for his backpack. "I know, I know. Now that I have the ray of sunshine's light bulb fixed, I think it's time for me to do my homework before Miss Peetrei kills me," he stated, as the two sat up to complete their work.

Padme and Palo stood in the hallway, waiting for news on who would be making the miniature committee designed for future diplomats. Padme had dragged Palo into this one.

Palo constantly checked his watch, groaning in frustration. "Why did you make me do this again?" he grumbled, rubbing his curly head.

"Because I don't want to face The Clique without back-up," she insisted eagerly, as he let himself slide down the wall.

"Ugh…you owe me BIG for this," he mumbled, as she drew a datapad out of her pocket.

"Fair. But-"

"Well look who's here! It's the launch Pad!" a disgustingly sweet voice came nearby. It was no other than Marshan Twix, the Clique leader. Long, curly blond hair fell down her back, and a face of beauty would have been well renowned if not for that disgusting look of hate plastered across it.

Padme blushed crimson; as she nervously tucked a strand of her own dark curls behind her ear. "Please don't call me that, Marshan," she said, as she glared at the other girl.

Marshan furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't worry, Launch. We'll just have to knock you over and park my daddy's new star fighter on you. THAT will teach you some respect!" she replied, as she stepped towards her.

Palo had timed it right, as he stood up in front of Padme. "Excuse me, but do you have a problem, Marshan?" he asked, anger seething through his piercing gaze.

The Clique leader glared at him, but knew better than to mess with him. Palo DID have the connections to all of the guys in the program, and if she messed up in front of him, the record would show.

"We were just going to…take CARE of Launch here, Palo," Marshan replied, as she stepped past him.

"Padme isn't going to be 'taken care of'. Just leave her alone, lake marsh," Palo snapped, the girls around Marshan laughing.

"Lake marsh? Wow, that's LOWER than any launch pad! He's got you there!" one of her cronies roared. Marshan blushed furiously, stomping her foot. She strode of to Padme, as she wagged her finger in the other girl's face.

"Listen here, Launch Pad. When your-" Marshan pointed at Palo, "boy friend isn't here, I'm going to stomp you down like the little bug you are." She let out a loud humph, as she marched off. The Clique girls lingered for a moment, giggling as they reluctantly followed their leader.

Padme sighed in relief, as Palo turned around. "Thanks. I should have used my politician face," she admitted. He shrugged, as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose. I guess you were just scared and didn't react fast enough. It's okay, that's why we're here. Besides that, I'm happy that I got to Marshan. Clever enough?" he asked, as she laughed.

"Definitely. She HATED it when you called her lake marsh. Maybe you ought to make that her permanent name…" Padme pondered, as they heard the door creak open from the meeting room.

"You all can come in now."

**

* * *

Do me a favor: tell me what you think should happen next**

**PadmexPalo starts to heat up more? **

**One more tree house tale**

**Fight between Padme and Palo**

**I need to know so that I get this right! Besides, I don't want to rush things since the real plot hasn't quite risen up yet. It's supposed to be slow, if you want to understand the rest of my story later on. **

**Another favor, por favor?**

**Reviews, please?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	5. Prologue 5: Reassurance

**Hi everyone! Sorry about how long it has been taking me to update…I've been really busy! Balancing homework, scraping a B in math, and memorizing lines from a script for a school play is not easy! Anyway, just a little happy chapter. I think that we're drawing really really close to ending the prologue…maybe 3 more chapters? Anyway, here's the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Star Wars, George does.

* * *

**

Padme Naberrie had never been so angry in her entire life.

She felt immature, imagining herself with steam pouring out of her ears like in the old cartoons that she and Palo would watch after school every day.

The door slammed behind her, as she stormed off onto the docks. The moonlight shone against the eerie night waters of the lake, her gaze focused on the distant waters.

She let out a frustrated cry, as she yanked off her shoe and threw it in the water. She sunk down against the dock, her arms wrapping around herself as she silently sobbed.

Misery seemed to enjoying following her, she thought. First she had to deal with the clique at school, and now she had come home fifteen minutes late from hanging out at the cinema to watch holodramas. And coming home late equaled angry parents.

She sighed, hating the fact that she was in trouble. Especially when it was all Sola's fault! If her big sister had not insisted on staying longer to spend time with Darren, this would have not happened. Stupid Sola and stupid Darren, she thought angrily.

Padme gazed from her crouched position on the docks, spotting a figure pacing upon the shores across the lake. She rubbed her eyes; instead they turned a blotchy red. Tears stained her cheeks, as she spotted his figure drawing closer.

She looked hastily around, the lights of her house all off to a dark that reassured that the family had gone to bed. She immediately ran towards the ladder, lowering herself onto the ground. Her feet were soaked immediately, as she swore quietly. She had thrown away one of her shoes, what was the use of only one?

Palo lifted his head, as he spotted his friend walking down the shores as well. He felt the chill of the night settling, as he pulled at his coat wearily. He had been restless for several hours now, unable to sleep. But that was the least of his worries when he saw Padme.

Despite the dark circles under her eyes and the messy curls around her shoulders, Palo could not help but stare at her beauty. He was confused about his relationship with her: just years ago they were having mud fights as children, and now he found himself in love with her. Was it possible for best friends to become lovers?

Thoughts filled him, until she was standing in front of him. He smiled warmly, despite the frigid cold.

"Hey…Padme? What's wrong?" He immediately wrapped his arms around her when he saw her start to shake.

She sighed, resolving to stop the tears. She had to be stronger than this, how else would she survive?

"I…I came home a little while late from the movies with Sola. She and Darren had been practically glued to each other, and she insisted staying until I yanked her to the speeder," Padme explained monotonously, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slowly nodded, his throat going drier than the deserts of Tatooine. He forced himself to swallow, seeing a smile forming across her lips.

"I'm fine…but what's up with you?" she asked, her eyebrows narrowed. He shook himself from his thoughts, as he mentally slapped himself.

"N-Nothing. So your parents reacted bad?" Palo realized that he had to watch himself before he did something stupid. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a fool in front of her. Now he was suddenly caring about he looked??

"Yes, and they probably will be mad at me for a while. Oh well, I refuse to go inside my house until the morning," she muttered stubbornly. He let out a laugh, as he broke from their embrace and lay back on the sand.

He could feel it spreading around him, as though he were slowly sinking into it. Padme raised her eyebrows, as she lowered herself beside him.

"I don't know…do you think that I would always been in trouble if I went everywhere with Sola?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

Palo laughed, knowing the answer. "From what you've told me about her, I think you'd definitely always in trouble. It seems that her concern is more about Darren than her curfew."

Padme nodded, shivering as a breeze brushed against them. Palo quickly noticed, as he sat up for a moment. He pulled his jacket off of his shoulders, tucking it around her.

"Thank you," she replied, burying her head against him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Padme curled up against him, comfort flooding from his aura. Around him, she felt so protected, so free…

The two found themselves drifting into an abyss of dreams, where they could be together…without being torn apart.

* * *

Palo lifted his head from the sand, blearily gazing around. The sun was slowly rising, much to his surprise. He yawned, his eyes settling upon the girl at his side.

Padme was curled up against him, her arms wrapped around his neck like a favorite stuffed toy of a child. Her head was rested underneath his chin, her eyes shut tight.

The sun glowed against her skin, making her shine. He was resisting so hard…but could not any longer.

He lowered his head towards hers, kissing her cheek. She stirred against him, as he quickly drew away. He couldn't get caught…it would be too much for him to handle just yet.

Padme shifted slightly, still distant in her dreams. He sighed in relief, joyful that she did not catch him. But if she had, would he still be happy?

_Most likely, you fool. She'd know how you felt, and then you wouldn't have to constantly hide your feelings, _his conscience shot at him sternly. He nestled himself back in the sand, tucking his jacket around her once again. The warmth of day was rising, and he did not need it as much.

His eyes wandered out to the water, as he spotted a flock of birds diving down the graze upon the waters that rippled. The gentle caress of the waves followed by the gray of the birds' wings captured his interest. It was the little details he had grown to notice and adore. He supposed that the reason why his art turned out so astonishing would be because of his detail-searching eyes.

And those eyes always hungered for more. And searched for a deeper meaning, maybe the hidden soul.

As he studied such surroundings, Padme started to wake herself. She had forgotten where she was, until she felt her toes curl in the sand and the sight of arms clasped around her. She gazed up at the person holding her, ultimately deciding something.

_So this is why Sola is always late. She found Darren to be that close, and she doesn't want to lose that closeness. Or, she is just insane like my other conclusions have come to_, she thought with a grin. She reached up to him, surprising herself above all.

She wrapped a hand around his head, and pulled his lips down to hers.

The two froze for a moment, surprised by the action. Palo was unsure of himself, as he gently broke away.

"W-Wha…how…" he managed to stutter out. Padme blushed, as she lowered her hand. It had happened so fast, but so wonderful.

"I know…" she murmured, surprised at her irrational action. _Oh, Sola, you've influenced me too much now…_

He smiled, as they sat upright. What would he say?

"Uh…thanks…" he mumbled, lost for words. She giggled, knowing his confusion.

"Your welcome…" she replied, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed a maroon much like the color of the sky during the sunrise.

He lowered his head beside hers, a grin forming across his lips. They both felt at ease, as though they could forget about punishments or being persecuted for talents.

A yell was heard across the brisk morning air, calling. "Padme? Padme!" the worried voice of her mother urged. Padme darted up, followed by Palo right away.

"Thank you, Palo. I'll see you later?" Padme asked. He drew her into a hug, nestling his head on her shoulder temporarily.

"Yes. Try not to let Sola get you into more trouble, alright?" he teased, as they began to release.

Padme smiled, as she stood on her tiptoes. She gently kissed his cheek, then taking off down the shoreline towards her home docks.

"I promise!" she called, as her figure faded. Palo watched her go, his hand shaking as he reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Wow…"

* * *

**So what'd ya think of the heat-up? I hope that you enjoyed it, and hopefully this will keep getting better. If I'm not, tell me! I don't mind flames, just as long as they don't burn.**

**To answer the question about a possible lightside Anakin? You never know…**

**Thanks, and please REVIEW. You have no idea how happy it makes me…**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	6. Prologue 6: First and Fall

The sun was high, and it shone upon the dwellers of the land below. The light cast shadows upon the trees that surrounded the meadows.

Palo was seated against an ancient boulder, his sketch pad upon his lap. His face was in a contorted look, as he hastily shaded in various parts. He seemed as though he were achieving his greatest piece of art in his life. Indeed, he was.

Plopped in the tall grasses was Padme herself. Her dearest friend thought her of as an angel in the simple blue sundress she wore. Her eyes shone, a grin fixed upon her lips.

"Are you done yet?" she mumbled, trying not to move too much. Palo squinted, as he was shading in the sky behind the portrait.

"…Just about…there, beautiful. But not as much as the original," he replied with a cheesy smile. She smiled, standing up and approaching him.

He quickly folded his sketchbook shut, setting it upon the boulder as he pushed himself off. Before he could speak once again, she had leapt upon him. The two fell to the ground, Padme on top of him.

"No injuries, please…" He gave her a cocky smile, as she shifted herself to his side.

"Nah, I don't feel like hurting you," she replied, as she nestled comfortably against him. Their eyes met, the two leaning towards each other.

It had become habit now, ever since that fateful morning. Palo had adjusted to being so close to her, and gladly accepted it. It became clearer how much he needed her, not just for love but also for support in everything.

He had been struggling in some of the classes for especially politics, and Padme had gladly served as his tutor.

He sighed, as he kissed her forehead. "What would I do without you?" he murmured. She tapped her chin, as she gazed up at him with those dark eyes that he could drown in.

"Hm, I don't know what I'd do without you either. Probably actually study for our upcoming test..." she said, crinkling her nose with a smile, resting her head upon his chest.

Palo grinned back. "You know how much I love your smile?" he said, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me..." Padme said, turning a bit pink.

"I do. It's one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. Its relaxed and playful, and your nose sort of crinkles when you do. It's adorable," he admitted, turning slightly pink as he'd never thought he'd actually say that out loud.

Padme smiled, still sort of pink. She looked down at his chest then back up at him, flattered. She immediately drew his lips to hers, enjoying every moment with him. Their relationship had strengthened greatly, much more like a bond than anything. She had never felt so connected to someone, and this connection was like no other.

It was as though his soul was linked to hers in a mysterious way. As a child, she had heard of bonds that Jedi formed. But she and Palo were not Jedi, so how was that possible? Either way, she could practically sense his emotions. And she was pleased to feel his happiness.

Palo ran his fingers through her hair, happily enjoying her company. They had always been close, like mere siblings. But now it was much deeper, as he thought the connection of a bird to the skies; inseparable.

The bird was always connected to flight, to the skies. Its true happiness is always with flight, and without flight, terrible sorrow plagues it. But when Padme and Palo were together, their "love bird" would soar.

Padme felt her love for him grow, flourishing faster than she had imagined. She pressed her lips against him once more, her heart taking over. Palo immediately drew her closer, surprising them both.

Palo kissed her feverishly. Astonished by the intensity of the kiss, Padme drew back tentatively and searched his (insert eye color here) eyes questioningly and quickly received the answer. In a move that both astounded Padme and Palo, Padme kissed him back and continued forward. 

A little while later Padme lay next to Palo tracing small slow circles on his smooth, bare chest, Palo's arm draped across her shoulders.

"What're you thinking?" Padme whispered in the quiet, watching him as he stared upward at the sky lovingly. 

"A lot. See, I constantly find myself seeking out the inner beauty of life. You know, plants, animals, anything, really…But I don't have to look hard for yours. You show it more radiantly than anyone I know," he murmered.

Padme blushed, though not noticeable in the pale moonlight. "Wow…Are you going from artist to author?" she asked, nuzzling her head against his chest. He laughed, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Not exactly. You know, poetry IS another form of art. You've heard mine in class, they're awful," he replied, shaking his head in dismay.

"Not as bad as mine. I can only do 'Roses are read, violets are blue'. That's one of my flaws," she admitted. He furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"Padme Naberrie has flaws? I don't think I've seen a better masterpiece myself," he said, grinning. She slapped his arm, rolling her eyes as he laughed.

"What did I do?" he asked, pretending to be horrified. Padme shook her head as she gazed over at him.

"You're such a pain."

"Why?"

Palo studied her as she thought carefully. He fought back a laugh, propping his head up on his elbow. _She's so cute when she's thinking. The chin tapping does it…_

"Because you laugh at me," she replied stubbornly after a few moments of silence. He leaned towards her, making a pouted face.

"So you can laugh at me, but I can't laugh at you?" he asked carefully. She nodded her head, fighting back laughter as he pretended to be upset.

"W-Well…that…That's just not fair! I thought you were all interested in democracy and politics," he retorted.

Padme was about to respond to him, but she heard the yells from the distance of parents calling. She winced, as she reached for her pile of clothing.

"Whoops…I'm past curfew again, and this time, Mom might ground me for a year…" she groaned. Palo shrugged, as he lifted himself up and started shoving on clothing.

"Sorry about that…Well, it was worth it. Wasn't it?" he asked hopefully, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. She smiled, kissing his forehead as she finished.

"Yes, it was. I'll see you at school on Monday?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. He smiled, clasping her into a hug.

"Definitely," he replied, as they ran their separate ways.

Palo sighed in satisfaction, glad that he had one night of peace.

Palo heard the porch steps creak in the moonlight, as the porch door hissed shut behind him. His house was silent as death, as he stealthily started to edge up the stairs. That was, until the lights snapped on.

"Where have you been?" a sickly voice croaked at him.

His skin began to crawl, realizing that he had been caught. "I…Father, I was with-"

"An art teacher?" the old man snapped. He stepped into the light, the man covered in filth. His clothes hung like rags about him, and those yellow eyes were glaring at him with pure loathing.

Palo shut his mouth immediately. "Dad, I'm fourteen. I think I have the right to-"

"To SNEAK OUT WITHOUT PERMISSION? TO DISOBEY YOUR FATHER'S DIRECT ORDERS?!" he growled, punching the young man in the jaw.

Palo cried out, as he leaned against the staircase for support. Blood dripped from his nose, as he tried to fight back his anguish.

"Stop, Dad! Y-You've had too much to drink! Let me help you!" he begged, as the man delivered a blow to his side. His legs gave way, as he slid down to the bottom of the staircase.

The old man leaned on the rail for support, as he stumbled down to face his son. Palo could no longer hide his emotions, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You've betrayed me, boy. Just like that mother of yours," he snarled. Palo tried to stand, remembering how desperate his mother was, how she had tried to run.

Seven-year-old Palo stood at the edge of the stairs, as he glanced hurriedly around him. They were fighting again, and he had his tiny hands clasped around his ears, just like Momma had told him.

"_P-Please stop, Momma…Stop Daddy…" he moaned, as he leaned against the banister. Out of nowhere, thundering steps came down. His mother had been running as fast as she could, racing down to him. _

"_Go hide, Palo. Please, just hide!" she cried, fear etched across her face. Her eyes were swollen red, and bruises covered her arms. _

_The boy nodded, taking off for the shed outside. He covered his ears, as loud, desperate screams echoed from the house. He sat there for hours, sobbing as he shook in fear._

_After much waiting, he slowly stood up, walking over to the house carefully. He pushed the door open, stepping inside. But that sight would terrify him for the rest of his days._

_She lay on the ground, blood everywhere. A knife was clasped in the hands of his passed out father, lying on the couch. However, he could hear the shallow breaths of his mother._

"_M-Momma?" he begged, kneeling beside her. The dying woman gazed up at him, just having enough strength left to caress her child._

"L-Leave this place, Palo. I love you, just leave…" she croaked, as he cried heavily. He tried to hug her, but the moment his head rested against her chest, her breaths ceased.

_This is the end,_ he thought, his hands covering his head. He prayed silently, for his mother and for Padme, since that was all he truly had. He curled up against that same banister, as his father drove his leg into Palo's stomach.

The boy cried out, as he awaited the next. But as he clutched onto the banister, the blows ceased. The old man slumped against the wall, seeming to lose consiousness.

Palo sighed in relief, as he attempted to lift himself up. "Agh…" he groaned, as he forced harder. He managed to drag himself up, all the way to the bathroom to clean up all of that blood.

As he wiped his face off with a towel, his thoughts filled him. He couldn't run away as a boy, he had nowhere to go. But he had been saving his money, especially from secretly selling paintings on the street. He could escape!

He ran into his bedroom, tearing open a bag as he began tossing his clothes and supplies into the knapsack. He gathered as much of his paints as possible, as he began to sneak out the window.

He had one last wish, one last thing he had to do before leaving.

He would say goodbye to the only gift he had left in his life.

**A/N:**

**Please don't kill me! I had to do this…Only a few more chapters until the Gift is revealed. You may all make your guesses, but I'm a little bit stealthy. You might be right, you might be wrong.**

**The whole deal about Palo…I'm sorry. I had to do it, it was the only way to move along the story. And as for you Anidala shippers, you can start cheering in a couple more chapters. And I tried to make this fit the rating as best as I could, anyway.**

**So thanks for the reviews, anyway. I enjoy them all, but please, I'd like some more. That'd be really nice. And the more you review, the sooner I will update. (That's my new rule, ok?). **

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	7. Prologue 7: Drifting

Palo ran along the banks of the lake, constantly gazing back at the house he had abandoned just hours ago. So much fear…He found himself exhausted more than anything. But he had to make it to his destination, he must!

His legs shook as he forced himself up onto the deck of Padme Naberrie's home. He trembled as he managed to walk towards the house. Since it was the early hours, he decided to simply go towards her bedroom window. He bent down towards the ground, finding a small pebble and tossed it up at the window.

After a few moments, a face appeared and pushed the window open. Padme stood there in her blue nightgown, looking quite tired. "P-Palo?" she called.

He glanced up at her, giving her a weak smile. "I…Hello…C-Can I talk to you?" he asked, fighting back a yawn.

"Sure. Let me get the door," she said, as she disappeared from the view. He stumbled over towards the back door, it quickly opening. She ushered him inside, unable to see the bruises across his face in the dark.

"What's wrong?" she asked, after shutting her bedroom door behind her. His eyes were downcast, as he mumbled a few words.

"Uh…I didn't catch that," she urged gently, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He gazed over at her, his eyes red from the tears.

"I…I'm leaving. I have to get away," he began, his throat choked as he tried to stay strong. He could never show vulnerability…but here he was, breaking down in front of her.

"From what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. He bit his lip, as he fought so hard not to break.

"M-My father."

Padme was taken aback, yet not quite surprised. She had heard him talk of the man on rare occasions, but was it true? "He did this to you?" she asked, gently caressing one of his bruises close to his cheek.

He swallowed hard, nodding his head. "I tried to stop him…He would have hurt himself. Turns out he hurt me instead," he murmured.

She nodded, realizing that he was on the run. And he ought to have a place to stay for now at least.

"Well, I'm sure my parents would not mind if you stayed with us," she offered. He shook his head, standing up.

"I can't," he replied quietly, running his fingers through his hair. He hated to do this, but it would be even harder to stay there.

"Why? You know you're welcome here all the time." Padme frowned, confused. Why was he acting so strange? She wondered if it was because of what had happened earlier.

Palo felt his eyes water, but he fought those tears aside. He had to be stronger, and remember what was important to him. Padme meant all the world, but would his love for her cloud his dreams? He did not want to cause that pain to her, but not only did he have to leave but the only way his dream could flourish would be off planet.

"Because I have to get away. For good. See, he'd track me down if I became an artist, especially if people actually liked my stuff. And…Padme, I love you, but I have to…" he managed to say.

Padme glared at him, as she stood up. "It won't get you anywhere. You won't be able to live off of art. How will you do that, Palo? Feed yourself? Be able to have a home?" she insisted.

"I don't know yet…I'll figure it out, I know I can. But, hey, you will do just FINE as a politican. I mean, come on, what's the likeness of getting even elected? It's all too difficult," he snapped, as he gripped the edge of her bedpost.

She shook her head vigorously. "I'm perfectly capable, Palo…"

He looked up at her, his expression full of anger. "And I'm not?"

Padme rolled her eyes. "Your art is pointless. It just takes up space."

He grabbed his bag, hating his life more than ever. "And politics fails. Guess what? Selfish hypocrites…no wonder we have wars!" he snarled, gazing up at the ceiling frustratedly.

This stung Padme bad, as she fought back tears. "You know what? Art is pointless. Completely pointless. People say that they're reaching out to them, when all fails. No wonder why your father hates you!" she yelled.

Palo felt the final straw hit him. He could not utter a word, as he opened the window. As he adjusted his bag on his back, he glanced back over at her. His eyes shone with sorrow, as he lifted himself out.

Padme could have sworn she had seen tears across his cheeks, as she refused to look at him any longer. As he slipped away into the night, she felt herself breaking down.

Why would he do this? What would cause him to behave in such a way?

She collapsed into her bed, hating herself for every ill word she had spoken towards him. How could she act so immature?

She clutched the headboard, as gazed back at the empty window.

"Please…come back…" she murmered, as she edged towards the window. She placed herself onto the window seat, as she gazed up at the rising sun.

He was out of sight, and she had no chance of seeing him now. If he ever returned, she had to apologize.

Come back to me, Palo. Some day…

* * *

Palo found himself sitting on a bench at a spaceport, his head buried in his hands. His eyes were raw from the tears he had shed, especially since he could not end his relationship with happiness.

_I hurt her…I really hurt her…_ he thought, running his hand through his dark curly hair. He gazed over at the droids passing by, as he stood up. His flight was almost ready.

He had made plans to head over to a remote, but subtly existent planet to live. He had thought carefully on which to choose, and it seemed that he would have to choose Alderaan as a place to live. He figured that the planet had beauty for inspiration, and he would be able to settle in a mountain village.

But he had to figure out his life, and build up from the ground he did not own. He sighed, as he glanced over at the freighter.

The starship towered massively, much larger than he had anticipated. He melded within a crowd of aliens and humans alike, as he entered from the ramp.

As he crammed himself in a small spot in the freighter, hidden from most people. He drew his sketchpad and pencil, flipping through the pages with a sigh.

His eyes settled upon his latest creation, a sketch of Padme in the fields. He sighed, as he began adding to the shading and setting.

_I may never see her again, but I may at least preserve the memory that I do have,_ he thought, as he continued his work.

A young man, most likely four years older than Palo, strode over. "Hello. Do you mind if I take this seat here?" he asked, motioning to the spot right beside Palo.

Palo lifted his head, forcing a smile. "Sure, go ahead."

The young man grinned, as he kneeled down beside him. "Nice drawing. Say, is that your girlfriend?" he asked.

Palo winced, as he swallowed carefully. "Yeah…Well, she was…" he murmered. The young man nodded sympathetically.

"Sorry…Well, my name is Treh Andrin. I live on Alderaan, I'm heading home," he introduced. The man had short blond hair and a rather friendly demeanor. He seemed to be tall, but built rather slim.

"Nice to meet you, Treh. Funny, that's the same place I'm heading," Palo remarked, as he set aside his sketchpad. Treh grinned, as he clasped his shoulder.

"You bet…"

* * *

**I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad...I love Palo, but this just had to happen. Next chapter, you find out what the Gift is. As for Anidala fans, you still have a wait, but you will squee when you do see the chapter i have planned. So for now, do me a favor.**

**I need reviews. Minimum 5, or I do not update. **

**Sorry to be harsh, but I need them.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	8. Prologue 8: A New Beginning

Padme lifted her head from the bowl, wiping her lips with a towel. What was wrong with her?

She reached her hands shakily downwards, as her fingers brushed against her stomach. Was it truly possible? Could one night change her life?

"Sola!" Padme screamed, as she sat down onto her toilet seat in the bathroom. This could not be happening.

An older girl, almost identical to Padme, ran in, shutting the door behind her. "I was on the phone with Darred. What is it?" she asked, her lip slightly pouted with frustration.

"I…I think there's something wrong with me," Padme mumbled, as she massaged her stomach. "C-Could you get one of those…tests…from Mom's bathroom?" she managed to say.

Sola gaped at her, realizing what was going on. "Padme, you think you're pregnant? How in Mustafar's fires did that happen?" she questioned, shock clear.

The younger girl stared at the tile floor, almost afraid to utter her response. "I think so…I mean, I've been getting up and throwing up. Not to mention that it's been two months since I've…well…"

"I understand. Let me guess…you don't want mom and dad to know?" Sola filled in gently, touching the girl's shoulder.

Padme nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Please? It will be easier to hide, especially since I was nominated Queen. Mom and Dad wouldn't even see me as much, and well, I can call you if I need help. Plus, you'll be moving out soon so it won't be noticeable," she begged.

Sola drew her sister into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. "Sh…it's okay. I'll take care of this. For now, we ought to get you ready for moving out. It will be less suspicious if we say that they requested you to transfer over to the Palace early, ok?"

Padme lifted her head from her sister's shoulder, giving a small smile. "Thanks," she said.

Sola brushed a strand of hair out of Padme's eyes. "Hey, we may drive each other crazy, but I still love you. Don't you worry, now. Besides, everyone makes mistakes," she said.

* * *

Palo sighed, as he scrubbed the durasteel counter. He gazed across the room, watching Treh sweep the floors. Just another hour until opening…

Treh had been kind enough to offer Palo a job after a long conversation. They luckily had the time, and they had become close friends. Treh enjoyed art much like Palo, but he focused more on the art of writing than anything. Palo would often proofread his friend's work.

Treh wiped sweat off his forehead, glancing over at Palo. "Well, Dad said that we didn't have to work for the rest of the day. How about we go experiment with Ger's guitars?" he offered.

Palo looked up, a grin spreading across his lips. "That'd be awesome. I know a thing or two, but I'd like to refresh my memory," he said. The two boys ran out of the cantina, racing off down the road.

The two sped towards a two-story home down the streets, its condition rather fair but elegant.

"Come on!" Treh urged, as they ran up the footsteps to the front door. The door swung open, as they raced up to the boy's room.

After much begging and insisting, Treh's mother had offered to let Palo stay in their home until he was settled onto the planet. He shared a room with Treh, and they seemed to get a long fantastically. Treh was like the brother Palo had always wanted.

They stopped in front of a door that was painted black, much unlike the other durasteel doors. Treh winced, as he pushed it open.

The room was covered in posters and hooks. Hanging from those hooks were various instruments of sorts, but the more popular were the guitars. Awe shone on the two teenagers faces, as they spotted a older teen sitting on a bed nearby.

"What do you want, Treh?" the boy groaned, his fingers gliding across the guitar that sat on his lap. He had dark hair that hung in his eyes, and his clothing style was much darker than most.

"I wanted to snag my guitar back. And Palo wants to give it a shot," Treh explained. He reached for an old acoustic, the strings only fresh from Ger's replacement.

"Take it. Just stay out of my room, okay imp?" Ger responded, standing up and whacking Treh across the back of the head.

"Owww…." The younger boy growled. "My big brother is so annoying…"

"So are you, imp!" Ger's voice carried out to the hallway. Palo chuckled, as the two strode back over to their room.

Treh plopped onto his bed, handing the guitar to Palo. "Go ahead…"

Palo nodded, as he handled it. His fingers struck the strings, the strumming seeming to calm him down. He began to play an old song he had heard on the radio, a smile forming.

"Old Blue Chair…Great choice," Treh mumbled, as he lifted his head from his comfort zone.

Palo lifted his head, as he began to hum to it. "It's my favorite," he commented, as he continued to play until his fingers grew raw. He figured he ought to stop, since it was Ger's guitar, and he probably did not want blood all over it.

"Well, well. Not bad, kid," a voice came from the hall. It was none other than Ger, who leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks," Palo replied, handing the guitar to him. Ger shook his head, smiling. "Keep it, okay? You've got a touch for that old thing," he insisted.

Treh gaped, as the older boy began to walk out. "You never let me keep any of your guitars!" he barked.

"That's because you're awful at it," Ger called, as the snap-hiss of his door being shut was heard.

Treh sat beside Palo, grinning. "You just performed a miracle, my friend," he said, punching him in the arm.

"How so?" the other boy replied, narrowing his eyebrows.

Treh looked shocked above all, as he mouthed at him wordlessly for a moment. Palo could have sworn he resembled a fish out of water.

"One, you earned yourself a guitar. A FREE guitar! And two, Ger NEVER smiles unless we're with Mom. You earned his respect I guess," Treh explained.

Palo nodded, surprised at Treh's words. Perhaps Alderaan would prove to be a home worth his while after all. He had already made friends, caught the attention of a "professional" guitarist, and started a new life.

His thoughts did go back to Padme, but after her words…He had to fight himself from breaking down. He just had to remember that she was better off without him above all.

**

* * *

Hello everyone! First, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, they were great! Also, here's the next topic: Anidala. Please, just much on your pears (the dining room scene in Ep. 2, lol.) and be content for now. This gift (If you've read the chapter, you've figured out what it is) will be the biggest Anidala shipper, I swear on a stack of force-sliced pears! Please, don't worry, ok? As for all of your guesses on the rest of the plot...Mysteries...**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	9. Prologue 9: Birth

**Last chapter of the Prologue! Coming Soon: the REAL plot...**

* * *

Sabe sighed as she strode down the vast hallways of the Theed Palace. At her side was her mistress, Queen Amidala.

Or, at least, at the moment that was how she had to address Padme.

Sabe was a close friend of Padme's despite the fact that she served as a handmaiden. As apart of her duties, she was to guide her and also support her during her term.

The two girls had gone to school together before Padme's joining of the Youth Legislator's, and were happy to be reunited. Of course, there had been something odd about Padme that Sabe had grown to notice.

Not only did the young Queen not allow any assistance with her preparations for the day, but also she had a considerably moody attitude outside of her duties. Sabe had tried to coax her out of speaking of why she was behaving in such a manner, but she had refused to respond.

Sabe glanced over at her friend, smiling for a moment. Padme gazed over at her, forcing a pained smile.

"What is it, Milady?" Sabe whispered, walking closer. Padme stared forward, fighting back her miserable pain.

"My heels hurt…" she muttered, wincing with every step she took. Sabe sighed, feeling bad for her friend. And Padme had to wear these ALL day…

But Padme had not been staring at her feet. She was staring at her stomach.

"N-No…Not now!" she begged, as Sabe stared at her, confused.

"Padme?" she asked, touching her arm.

Just as she did, the Queen clutched her stomach, a whimper enveloping her. She knelt towards the ground, shock filling her.

"Padme!" Sabe barked, as she knelt by her side. "What is it? What's wrong?" she insisted, as she pried Padme's hands away.

Tears flooded her eyes, as she gazed up at her friend. "My water broke…" she responded, her voice ragged.

Sabe gazed around, spotting another handmaiden just meters away. "Eiratae!" she called, motioning to the orange-robed young woman.

The girl hurried over, kneeling beside her. "Milady, what is going on?" Eiratae was much older than the other girls, and tended to be much stricter. "Tell me."

Padme gazed wearily at the two at her side. "Get me to the medical ward. My child is arriving," she gasped, as she felt another wave of pain.

"She is experiencing contractions, Ma'am," Sabe explained, as she helped Padme to her feet. Eiratae glanced at the two, reaching for her commlink.

"Captain Panaka, alert the medical ward immediately that one of our fellow handmaidens is prepared for delivery of a child. Make it quick!" she ordered, hurrying to assist Sabe.

"If we hurry, we can change her clothing so she looks like one of us," the younger hand maiden insisted.

Eiratae nodded in agreement, understanding the situation. She highly doubted that Sabe was aware of the young Queen's pregnancy until now, but was clever enough to know that if anyone knew that Padme was pregnant, death would surely cross her path. And such a young child was undeserving of this fate.

As they rushed her to the facilities, Sabe could not help but worry. How exactly did she become pregnant? As she considered the options, her realization came quickly. "Palo.." she murmured, remembering Padme's telling of him.

As the medical droids prepared for the child's delivery, Sabe took her place at Padme's side. "Sh…Relax, Padme. Everything will be fine," she reassured. She slid off her orange cloak and hood, revealing her dark hair and strong hazel eyes.

Padme reached for Sabe's hand, as she felt another contraction wave come over her. She moaned, trying to fight back the screams that were waiting to burst out.

"Everything is going to be okay," she reassured, as the droids prepared themselves for the delivery.

"Soothe her," one ordered, as it began to wait for the baby to arrive. Sabe nodded, swallowing as she gazed over at her friend.

"Padme, you need to push on the next contraction," she stated calmly. Padme cried out, shaking her head.

"No…Palo…I need him…"

Sabe felt tears come to her eyes, unable to make the young man appear. "I'm sorry, Padme. He's not here…you've got to push…"

Padme tried to deny the horrible words. "Palo…Please!" she begged, as she felt another contraction.

"He's not here, Padme. Push!" she repeated. This time, Padme obliged.

Within the hour, a child lay nestled in Padme's arms. The young woman cradled her against her, a smile forming. "My little girl…my sweet little girl…" she whispered.

Sabe sat in a chair nearby, marveling at such a sight. She knew that it would not happen any time soon, but she could not help but wonder. She wanted to be a mother herself one day, and seeing how the little girl affected Padme made her long for this.

"What's her name?" she asked, as Padme gazed over at her. She sat up, stroking the babe's hair.

"Her name is Aubree," she replied, as the girl innocently yawned.

Padme held her close, remembering her promise. Her duty. Fate had a cruel way of stepping into her life now, remembering what would be occurring within the next few days.

"They'll be coming to get her in two days," she remarked, trying to fight back her pain. But it was no physical pain that plagued her, but that her child would no longer be hers.

"Who?" Sabe questioned, narrowing her eyebrows. She could not believe the next words that came from Padme's lips.

"The adopting parents," she answered.

Sabe was well aware that Padme was very young. And also that raising a child was no easy task. But to give Aubree away?

"It's to protect her. I have enemies as Queen, and that would endanger her above all. I will not let someone harm her for my mistakes," she whispered, her voice sounding almost dead. "I don't want to, but I have to place her safety above my feelings."

Sabe stood up, walking over to her. The moment she reached her friend, she immediately pulled her into her arms. Padme sobbed, unable to contain such sadness.

As time passed, a young couple came to retrieve Aubree. Padme had refused to weep before these people, unable to let herself break.

"We appreciate this, Miss Naberrie. My wife is barren, and now she can raise a child. We owe you all we have," the young man said, as he shook Padme's hand.

Padme nodded, forcing a small smile. The young woman was crying then, as she hugged Padme vigorously.

"I will protect her, Miss. I promise," she swore, as they exited the room. As soon as her guards shut those doors, she wept in sorrow.

Her baby girl was forever gone.

* * *

**Well, there was my last chapter for a prologue. It was supposed to be sad, of course. I did not exactly enjoy writing Padme in such distraught, but it had to happen for the plot to excel. Next chapter will be the beginning of the REAL story. So be sure to tune in! Anidala fans, you will be satisfied very soon. I say…Maybe 3 chapters or less.**

**I made an exception because I feel generous for updating with few reviews. However, next time, heed my warning.**

**5 reviews or no update.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	10. Story 1: Challenges of Death

A small child sat in a vast hallway, silently crying to herself. He was gone, forever with no return.

Eleven-year-old Aubree was like no other child. She had been blessed with talents much like her father's. That reminded her…her father…

She buried her head into one of the pillows, as she curled up in the window seat. She had a lovely home, but every aspect of it reminded her of him. The beautiful paintings that hung from the walls, and the very photos that surrounded them.

Aubree had been raised in a wonderful home, provided with so much that she was afraid of having too much. She had been blessed with her life with someone special to her: her own father.

She recalled being told the story, how he had told her. It was one that was grim, yet joyful for the two of them.

_

* * *

_

_Embers engulfed the walls of the once freighter. He did not one anyone aboard this vessel, but part of his soul grieved for the lost people. So many had been onboard, judging by the size. _

_His thoughts were disrupted by a single, spine-tingling cry in the night. Then another. And another…_

_He raced through the dying the flames, as he pushed aside rubble. He knelt against the soot, as a small bundle lay buckled into the remains of a seat._

_Curiosity consumed him, as he reached out to touch it. He lifted the folds, as he realized what lay within._

_A small child, barely a week old, gazed up at him with astonishing blue eyes that seemed to pierce him. Much like…_

_His own!_

_He studied the child carefully, lifting the seat buckle off of it. His hands trembled, as he cradled the babe against him._

"_Sh…It's alright now, you're safe…" he cooed, his dark hair falling in his eyes. The babe smiled up at him, making a gurgling noise._

_Palo marveled at the tiny hands and feet, even the curly hair on it's head. He studied the blankets, seeing a name printed on them._

" '_Aubree'", he read, smiling warmly. "So you're a little girl? Wow…I guess your mummy and daddy are gone…I'm sorry, little one."_

_He searched the remains carefully, unable to find anyone else alive. "I can't leave you here. How about I take you with me?"_

_The little girl slept against his chest, soft snores coming from her lips. Palo gazed sadly at the dying flames, as he began to walk down the road._

_Little did he know that within the next few days, he would then discover the child was his own._

* * *

Aubree wiped her eyes, as she leaned her head against the wall. Why had sickness plagued her innocent father? There was nothing he could do to stop it, and above all, he did not deserve that fate.

A woman burst through the doors, not even acknowledging Aubree's presence. She strode down the hallway, even sending the cat into the shadows to hide.

Alora was none other than Palo's wife. And Aubree's stepmother. She was none other than the cruelest being on the face of the galaxy.

From the moment Aubree met her, she knew that she was trouble. Alora had a history of marrying into money, and only for it. It sickened the child, especially how her father had been tricked in such a manner. She knew he wanted to give Alora a chance, and she seemed to cast a spell on the young man.

Aubree hated Alora as much as Alora hated her. The woman despised the little girl, seeing her as a distraction and a waste of money. Of course, she never told Palo of this. Instead, she seemed to enjoy tormenting the girl, often causing her trouble.

But now Aubree had to LIVE with her? And be raised by the witch? How could she live in such a manner? How would she survive with such a terrible life?

Aubree was already aware of the woman's plot. Actually, she was well aware of how her father died. Alora had a poison that came from kinrath blood, and was lethal to someone who swallowed it. And she had a feeling that Palo had been poisoned in one of his drinks…

Aubree had no way of stopping it. She made the discovery after his death, finding the substance in his drink when inspecting everything that could have lead to the illness he had been forced to fight for a year.

She knew that now Alora had to finish the job, and that meant getting rid of her. She might have enough time to plan an escape. And solve the mystery that surrounded her life that she wanted to one day solver: who her mother was.

* * *

Padme Amidala paced in her apartment, her eyes focused on the datapad in her hand. Tears flowed down her face, as she studied the letter there. How had her old friend perished in such a manner?

The most shocking part of all: her daughter was alive! She had recalled the day that had ripped her heart out of her chest, the suffering that had fed upon her heart.

_

* * *

__The doors opened, as Sabe and a familiar guard stepped into the room. Padme smiled warmly at them, used to having them arrive frequently. Though her sadness still ached at her, she tried to remember that her child was receiving the best…_

"_Your Highness, we have received terrible news," The guard explained, staring at the marble floors. Sabe narrowed her eyebrows, unaware of what he was talking about._

"_Captain Panaka, do explain," she urged, surprised at such the coldness his tone was filled with._

_The guard gazed over at the Queen, his eyes filled with remorse. "I… We have received news that a freighter crashed and burned on Alderaan…The one that had been carrying your daughter…" he managed to say._

_Padme gasped, tears flooding her cheeks as she stood up. She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No…Nothing happened to my little girl…Aubree has to be safe!" she insisted._

_Sabe saw her friend starting to shake, as she held her tightly. "Panaka, were there any survivors?" she asked quietly, rubbing Padme's back._

"_Not that we are aware of. But I will report if a list is posted…My condolences, your Highness," he whispered, as he quietly exited the room. _

_Sabe helped Padme into her bed, patting her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Padme. Is there anything you need?"_

_The girl shook her head, staring at the edge of her bed. Sabe nodded, as she slowly walked out and towards her room. _

_It was after the door clicked shut, that her heart was broken, and Padme found herself sobbing into her pillow. Not a single thought other than her daughter occurred, and not a slightest bit of sleep occurred for her for at least that night._

* * *

In the letter, Palo had given her full custody of Aubree. Padme thanked the Force, but raising a girl on Coruscant would be no easy task. Especially as a Senator, and above all, the recent attacks on her. How could she protect her?

She was given directions to his home, and where he had been. _All along, you were on Alderaan…_she thought. She was happy that he had made some progress with his art, and even built his own home.

She had moved on from their past love, but she did smile when he wrote of how he still loved and missed her. He had not changed, but war, battle, and politics had given her courage and strength. And a little boy who saved her home planet had mended her heart.

Padme gazed across the room, spotting R2D2. "Hey R2?"

The blue astromech droid whistled, rolling over towards her. She smiled, gently patting his dome. "Want to go on an adventure?" she asked with a grin.

**

* * *

**

**Remember the rule: (hehe…thanks for the words, swpaintergal!) **

**5 Reviews or no update! **

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	11. Story 2: Discovery

Padme pulled on her cloak, as the clock chimed midnight. She crept towards the elevator lift, until she heard footsteps approaching.

"Care to explain?" a voice ordered.

Sabe stopped in front of Padme, her arms crossed. She had a general idea of what Padme was up to, and it would definitely not be wise to go alone.

"I…ran out of blue milk?" Padme helplessly suggested, knowing already that it was a pathetic excuse.

Sabe waved the datapad in her hand, grinning. "If you think that you're going by yourself, you've got to be joking. I'm coming…"

Padme shook her head. "Hold on, did I even invite you?" she asked. Her friend stepped up to her, in her face.

"You'll be asking 'Did I invite death?' if I don't come with you. Besides, you're going to need some support with this. You just found out that your daughter is alive, and I don't want you diving head-first into trouble," Sabe explained, as she lifted a pack onto her shoulders.

"How did you even know?" Padme questioned, astonished that she even knew. Did she spy on her all the time?

"I heard you and found the datapad on the counter…Kind of hard to miss," she stated, receiving a nod from Padme.

The two headed towards the elevator, R2 trailing behind them. "I guess we'll head to the ship then."

"To Alderaan?" Sabe questioned.

"To Alderaan," Padme agreed, smiling. She had no way of hiding her excitement, her joy. Her daughter may be grown up more now, but even that would satisfy that longing and sadness she had faced over the past eleven years.

Aubree would change her more that she even knew.

* * *

Aubree finished sweeping the floors, gazing over at the man sitting on one of the barstools. "I'm finished, Uncle Treh," she called, as he stood up.

"That's my girl…Are you sure you want to stay with me right now? I know that with your…dad gone…I'd of thought that you'd go stay with Alora," he stated, rather surprised.

Aubree shook her head hastily. "Are you serious? That womp rat is going to be after me soon…Especially now that I took my dad's key to his fortune…" she admitted, staring at the floor.

Treh raised his eyebrows, clasping her shoulder. "You're insane! You know the rumors to what she does to get what she wants!" he replied exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, sighing. "All right, I'll take you in. Just because your dad was my best friend, and because you're a great kid," he commented, tossling her dark hair.

Aubree smiled, seeing customers come in. Her eyes fell upon her father's guitar, sitting up on stage. "Uncle Treh? Could I play tonight?" she asked, pulling her jacket off.

The older man smiled, motioning towards the steps on the stage. "Why not? Just a couple of songs, you need to head back soon to get some sleep," he insisted, kindly, not sternly. His attitude reminded her of her father, thus why she had run to him.

Aubree stepped onto the stage, sitting on a barstool. She pulled the guitar onto her lap, enjoying the smoothness of the guitar's wood. Her fingers strummed against the strings, gaining the attention of humans and aliens alike. She leaned towards the microphone, gazing out at the crowd that had formed.

"This song is dedicated to my father. It was his favorite…I'm pretty sure that you all are familiar with the tune…" she introduced, smiling sadly. She fought back her own tears, earning a thumbs-up from Treh.

'_There's a blue rocking chair  
Sitting in the sand  
Weathered by the storms and well oiled hands  
It sways back and forth with the help of the winds,  
Seems to always be there,like an old trusted friend_

_I've read a lot of books,  
Wrote a few songs  
Looked at my life where it's going, where it's gone  
I've seen the world through a bus windshield, but nothing compares  
To the way that I see it,  
to the way that I see it,  
to the way that I see it when I sit in that old blue chair_

_From that chair I've caught a few fish and some rays  
And I've watched boats sail in and out of cinnamon bay  
I let go of a lover that took a piece of my heart  
I prayed many times for forgiveness and a brand new start_

_I've read a lot of books,  
Wrote a few songs  
Looked at my life where it's going, where it's gone  
I've seen the world through a bus windshield, but nothing compares  
To the way that I see it, to the way that I see it,  
to the way that I see it when I sit in  
that old blue chair_

_That chair was my bed one New Year's Night  
When i passed out from too much Malibu and Diet  
And woke up to a hundred mosquito bites,  
I swear got 'em all sitting right there  
In that old blue chair_

_There's a blue rocking chair  
Sittin' in the sand  
Weathered by the storms and well oiled hands'_

* * *

Padme entered a local cantina, her hood lowered as she picked a spot at the bar. Sabe followed in suit, but only one sight caught Padme's attention, seeming to freeze time.

A young girl sat on stage, playing that song…Palo's song. She remembered him singing it afternoons on the lakeshore, taking her back to that time. But she recognized her child by the one thing that captured her attention above all.

Those blue eyes…She recognized them immediately.

"Sabe, that's her…That's my Aubree!" she cried, pointing her out. Sabe smiled, squeezing her arm.

"That's her? Wow…she looks just like you!" she commented, as the crowd began clapping. Aubree stood up on stage, taking a bow.

"Thanks guys! You all are great!" she said, carrying the guitar as she stepped on stage. She raced towards the bar, clapping high fives with the people along the line. She stopped at the end, as she received a hug from what appeared the bar owner.

"How was I, Uncle Treh?" she asked, as she wiped her forehead. He grinned, as he motioned around the room.

"It was an excellent show…Everyone seemed to love it," he complimented. Padme gazed over at Sabe, swallowing.

"Should I go talk to her?" she asked carefully. Sabe glanced around, then pushing Padme in Aubree's direction.

"Go ahead. Nothing should hold you back now," she insisted, as she sat back against the bar.

Padme nodded, as she strode over towards Treh and Aubree. "Umm…Hi, My name is Padme…" she had to contemplate her name fast, since she could not reveal her Senatorial name, "…Naberrie. I enjoyed your show."

Aubree smiled, gazing over at her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aubree Kenslin, can I help you?" she asked.

Padme was taken aback, surprised that she even had her father's last name. _He did adopt her though…_"Yes, I need to speak to you in private," she asked.

Aubree blanched, as she warily stepped out from behind the bar. "What? I…I don't think I can," she said uneasily.

"Why?" Padme searched the room. The place seemed rather friendly, despite being a cantina. Aubree shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I told you, I can't. Especially with Alora around," she replied hastily, motioning towards the woman who had just entered. She seemed to be searching for someone, as her gaze settled upon the girl.

Aubree winced, as she immediately grabbed Padme by the arm. "Okay, fine. Five minutes, now hurry!" she insisted, as she pulled her outside.

The two stood in an alley, safely unseen by the stepmother. Aubree ran her fingers through her hair, forcing a smile.

"Well? What is it?" she asked, clambering onto a garbage can to sit on. Padme sighed, as she gazed up at the streetlight for a moment.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this, but…Aubree, I'm your mother," she explained. Aubree dropped her jaw, surprised.

"H-How did you know my name? N-Never mind, you're just one of those bounty hunters that Alora sends to finish her dirty work, aren't you?" she accused, backing away. There was no escape now.

Padme narrowed her eyebrows, confused at the reaction. She fished the datapad out of her belt, handing it to Aubree. "See? Your father, Palo, sent this to me a week ago. I had received it and he had given me custody of you," she explained.

Aubree shook her head, refusing to trust her. Who was she kidding, this town was officially out to get her! "So what, you expect this plan of yours to work? Sorry, I'm not dumb like the other kids and ex-husbands that Alora tricked. So bye!" she said, starting to back away.

Padme gazed hopelessly at her retreating figure. As she turned away, she heard a shot ring through the night. All she could do was run in the direction of Aubree, screaming out her name.

"AUBREE!"

**

* * *

**

**Cliffie on the notes to you readers, LOL.**

**To answer questions, now...First, Avschick33, about the Episode I occurance. Yes, it did happen and everything from that episode did occur. Anakin is still a Jedi, still Obi-Wan's apprentice. So within the next 2-3 chapters, he and Obi-Wan will be brought into the beautiful picture.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**The Golden Rule…or atleast Platinum: 5 reviews or no update. **

**Thanks!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	12. Story 3: Going to Explain Yourself?

Panic consumed Padme as she ran down the alley. She spotted a collapsed form entering her view, horrifying her sight.

Lying spread out on the damp concrete was Aubree. The girl struggled to control the pain that had shot into her arm, as she clutched her wound tightly. Blood streamed through her fingertips, staining her tunic crimson.

Padme immediately knelt at her side, gently turning her over. "Oh no," she whispered, as she spotted the rapid flow. Aubree could only feel her vision blur, as she was helplessly consumed by the throbs and inevitable darkness.

* * *

Aubree stirred to the sound of a click! and snap-hiss! of the door opening. Her head throbbed, but it was her arm above all.

She lay in a bunk on a vessel unknown to her. It was all so bright, and she had to explore it, had to discover what…

Her pain sent tremors down here arm, as she grunted angrily. She tried to lift herself up once more, as a small astromech droid rolled in.

The dome-shaped droid was a different sight to Aubree. She had only seen them at rare occasions, trips to the spaceports or in the holodramas…

It came bearing a small tray, a drink placed on top. Aubree hesitantly reached for it, the droid rolling back to its guard post.

"Okay then…who are you?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

The droid roved back towards her, whistling in a series of animated tones. It reached into a compartment, handing her what appeared to be a business card.

The card viewed a holo of the droid, followed by printed words: R2D2, Queen's Rescuer, Co-Pilot, and 'Most Adorable Droid in the Galaxy Contest Winner'.

Aubree smiled warmly. "Not conceited at all, right?" she asked sarcastically. Her gaze studied the room once more, wondering why she was in this predicament. "So why am I here? Listen, if I owe you credits, I can give you my safe's code. All you need is there…" she said carefully.

R2's dome swayed back and forth. It began an attempt to explain what really was happening, but it doubted the child could understand him.

Aubree shrugged, as she patted the droid's "leg" joint. "Thanks for trying to explain but I, sadly, do not speak droid." She handed the drink that R2 had delivered with a small smile. "I'm not really that thirsty…I wish I knew what was going on here…"

R2 let out a low "Dwoo…" Then he figured out what to do! It plugged into the nearby outlet, printing out a translation of his explanation of the situation.

"You're a good droid. But, please, can I LEAVE? I mean, I'm not good for anything except being an artist and playing guitar," Aubree begged.

R2 shut the door, unable to let her pass. However, Aubree banged her head against the wall. She should have just run. Why did she have to be so polite? She ought to have just shoved the droid aside and ran. That was, until she suddenly got an idea. "Hey R2D2? May I have a guitar? I mean, to mess with 'til whatever comes along?" she asked.

R2 rolled towards her; it's dome whirring, as he printed a no.

"Well, can you get one? Please?" she asked in what her father once called her "strawberry shortcake tone".

_I think Padme might have the one from the show…_R2 printed, as he rolled out.

"You know, blue really looks good on you!" Aubree called with a wide grin, hoping to earn some points with the droid. Shortly, R2 returned with the guitar in its retractable claw.

"Thank you," she stated sweetly, as she began to strum 'Old Blue Chair'. R2, meanwhile, withdrew a candle from his storage compartment and began to sway.

Padme paced in the hallway, that was, until she heard that familiar song. She found herself humming the tune, as she leaned against the doorway. The tune, and the humorous sight of R2 and Aubree entranced her.

The girl lifted her head at the sight of the woman, her eyes fixed into a glare. "Going to explain yourself?" she questioned already feeling her face begin to heat up.

Padme sat down on the cot beside her, hesitant to begin. "I…Yes. I think you will not believe me though." Aubree gave her a sharp nod to immediately continue. "Your father wrote me a letter. It explained what happened and for me to come and take you…Aubree, I'm your mother," Padme quietly explained.

Aubree's jaw was clenched, her face anger-filled like thunderclouds. "If what you are saying is true, then why? Why send me away? Father took care of me even though he was young," she stated in a forced calm tone.

Padme understood her anger, as it was expected. "I would have kept you, but my life would have truly been difficult. Not only did I have to find a way to support you, but also fulfill my duties, my career. I was trying to protect you," she explained, or at least, tried to.

Aubree stared at her, her gaze unwavering. "I'm not stupid. But why didn't you write? Or visit? Or anything at all?!" she snapped, losing control of her mixed emotions. Love, hate, sadness, and anger all boiled in her chest.

"I had no way, Aubree! I could not have risked you being discovered. Every moment of my life, every second, someone is watching. Whether it is a bounty hunter or my closest friend, always. And if I even did write, they would have found the letters, and traced them to you!" Padme replied, as she stepped towards Aubree. The girl rested her head into her hands, setting Palo's guitar aside.

"So?! Alora's crew almost killed me anyway! I would have been better off at least knowing that I was with the ones I love!" Tears flooded Aubree's ice blue eyes. "Do you really think I would have been happy? By not knowing you, it was killing me inside. Who were you? Why did you abandon me?!"

Padme scooted towards her, pulling her daughter into her arms. "I was thirteen. I had fallen in love with your father, and then you came along. But…I thought you were dead," she managed to say.

Aubree lifted her head, confused. "W-Why would you think that?" she asked, having not heard about that.

Padme rubbed her back, recalling the painful memory. "I was preparing for bed, that was, until one of my guards entered. He said…that the ship carrying you, and at the time, your adopted parents, had crashed. I had never been so miserable, so dead in my life."

The information was too much for Aubree. "I-I have to go. Uncle Treh's cantina is nothing without me," she explained hastily, as she pulled out of the embrace.

Padme sighed, touching her shoulder. "Wait. Your father requested for you to stay with me. But if you love your home here, I won't stop you," she stated, realizing that she could not hold Aubree back. This was her old life, but was she ready to let go?

Aubree gazed over at her, her eyes red from the tears. "I don't want to be a burden. Nothing really has changed. We'd still be taking a risk on our lives and your career," she whispered. She withdrew a small holocron from her pocket, handing it to her mother. "It's from Father. He wanted you to have the key to his fortune."

Padme pushed it back into Aubree's hands, folding the child's fingers around it. "It's yours. And you won't be a burden. Besides, most will assumed you're either adopted or a handmaiden. There won't be any danger with eight guards plus Sabe and R2."

Aubree raised an eyebrow, still in disbelief. "You don't want me. I'm useless when it comes to politics. I mean, I'd stick out like a reek in a porcelain shop. You're a senator, and I'm an artist. We fit like water and oil," she babbled uncertainly.

Padme stood up as she pressed her fingers against the door. It slid open, as she leaned against the frame. "You're right. It's your life, and you should do what you feel is best." She sighed, smiling through her hidden pain. "I just want you to know that you are always welcome in my home."

Aubree smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I guess I could borrow some books on politics. Just to have the basics," she explained. Excitement flooded through her, as she stood up. "Can I go back to the cantina? I want to say bye to Uncle Treh."

Padme gazed over at her, remembering her wound. "I suppose. Just be careful with that…"

Aubree spotted her arm, blood-spilling out. "Oh, frack!" she cursed, grabbing at it to apply pressure. Padme immediately lifted a med kit from the shelf, motioning for her ti sit back down.

The girl scooted away, as she fixed a glare at the kit. "You senators and your new, fangled contraptions," she stated tentatively.

Padme forced back a laugh, as she drew a blue patch of bacta. "It's not a contraption. Bacta has been used for a hundred years, even before we ran out of kolto. I've been using it since I was five," she coaxed, as she removed her daughter's hand from the wound.

"It's newly fangled to me. Back home, you rip out the shrapnel and press cloth over the wound. Add a little Corellian whiskey, and it's almost healed by morning. And, two-year-olds use the method," she retorted. "Case closed."

Padme laughed as she finished up the wound by strapping a bandage. "Fine. Your father was right, you are stubborn."

"Born and raised," Aubree replied with a grin as she leaned against the wall. "From BOTH sides."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! Well, a little motherdaughter happy time now. And we're about 1-2 more chapters away from Anidala! Yay! Also, I do have a surprise for you later…it's not cookies, sorry. I don't have an oven nearby…Anyway, can't wait til next time!**

**The song, 'Old Blue Chair' from this chapter and the previous are by Kenny Chesney, courtesy of my cousin! So I don't own Kenny or the song...I'm sure that my cousin would love to own him, though!**

**Please, 5 reviews or no update. Sorry about the demands, but it's nice hearing from the reviewers :D.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	13. Story 4: Entering the World of Memories

**Greetings my readers. I am soooo sorry for vanishing like that. I was bone dry of ideas until I got myself back to typing. Anyway, here's the latest update!**

* * *

Aubree ran up the steps to the cantina, her guitar strap hanging on the side of her back. She pushed the door open, excitement flooding her as she entered the fluerescent light.

Various aliens sat at the barstools, but fewer than when she had performed since it was more towards the dawn hours. It was rare, for any species, to drink towards the early hours.

Treh sat at the bar, rubbing his head helplessly. That was, until he saw the girl bound in. He stood up, the rare stern expression across his face. "Where have you been? I thought one of Alora's goons had gotten to you," he growled, not angrily, but worriedly.

Aubree hugged him around the waiste, smiling up at him. "But it was important!" she retorted, gesturing to the woman who had just entered in the doorway. "My mom found me, anyway."

Treh could have sworn that his jaw had dropped to the durasteel flooring. He had heard Palo talk of Padme on occasion, and had even seen paintings he had said that she "inspired". Treh knew that it was her, as he stood up.

Padme stepped towards them, hoping that she was not interrupting anything. She hoped that the man that Aubree was with would not recognize her publicity, especially since the rumors of the assassination attempts.

"You're Padme Naberrie," Treh stated, his eyes locked on her with a look mixed with concern and yet slight anger.

The young woman halted, as she nodded quietly. "Yes, I am," she managed to say, slightly startled by him.

Aubree tugged Treh's sleeve, knowing that he was acting strange. "Uncle Treh, that's my mom. I'm going to go back home with her," she explained. The man nodded, as he suddenly opened a drawer.

"I was a good friend of Palo, Miss Naberrie," he stated as he did this, "and he told me that if you came searching for Aubree, to give you something." His hands drew an envelope, battered with time. He handed it to her, as Aubree stepped towards her mother.

"What is it?" the girl asked, standing up on her tip-toes to see what Padme held in her hand. The woman brushed her fingers against it, feeling the thick dust across it.

"Thank you," she managed to say, deciding that she would open it later. She gazed down at Aubree, forcing a normal smile as best as she could. "Do you have what you need?"

The girl ran towards a set of stairs, heading up. Within minutes, she had returned with a small pack on her back. "I have some of my other stuff back in Dad's house. Can we stop by there?" she pleaded.

Padme nodded her head, as she picked up the bag. "Certainly," she replied, though aware of the pain she would endure going there. Seeing memories of him would hurt, but maybe, this could ease the heartache of time.

* * *

Aubree opened the front door with a code that she had been taught, the entrance of the massive house revealed. "Nothing too fancy," she stated sarcastically.

A staircase was just meters away from the entrance, but opened up to a dining room and hall. The rooms were massive, much bigger than any that Padme had seen in any of the Senators' homes. The doors were open, but no sunlight shone through the closed and covered windows. It seemed as though when Palo died, the home died as well.

The walls were decked with paintings and holos, from of fields and oceans to simple holos of himself and Aubree. But the one that brought tears to her eyes was one that hung towards the center. It was of two children playing in a field, herself and Palo.

Aubree gazed back at her, immediately walking towards her and hugging tightly. "He missed you a lot…" she said softly. She looked up at her, sighing. "He told me all about it."

Padme frowned, motioning for them to sit on the stair steps. "About what?" she questioned.

"The fight you two had before he left. He felt guilty about it…so bad that every day from six to eight o'clock he would study politics so that someday he would come find you and apologize. He thought that then he would be able to carry an intelligent conversation with you. That's when he was going to get that envelope from Treh as well. He'd even have me quiz him," she explained, unable to look Padme in the eye. "He said that you called his paints stupid."

Padme winced at this, hating to recall that day. "Go on," she insisted, knowing that she had to hear this sooner or later.

"He said he felt stupid from that day on. He didn't start painting again until I asked him if he'd teach me," the girl finished, her eyes setting upon one of his paintings that gracefully adorned the wall.

Padme smiled, her eyes seeming lost in the past. "That's why I loved him. He seemed so wonderful to me, and I will never forget him. He always cared about everyone, and after he left, I could not concentrate on politics for the longest time. Or anything. After I gave you away, I felt like I had lost Palo all over again. It was as though I had had my heart torn out. I cried as if it were me dying," she stated, shaking her head at the horrid memory.

Aubree frowned, having not understood quite what had happened. "But why did they think I was dead? Dad pilled me out of a burning ship. He had a blood test taken to see who's kid I was, and it turned out that I was his," she explained, from her point of view. She suddenly scrunched up her face, opening her mouth to speak but closed it again like a fish out of water. She frowned and internally fought this until it spilled out of her mouth.

"Why did you do it anyway?" she questioned, curiousity winning over. Padme blushed brighter than she could ever recall.

"I don't remember," she stated automatically, hastily trying to cover it up. "So you learned how to play guitar? Who taught you?" she asked.

Aubree raised her eyebrows. "Dad. He called himself an 'artist of all sorts'. He painted, played guitar, wrote poetry, wrote books, and more. You name it, he did it," she said flatly. "He never did tell me exactly what the fight was about…always said that the story was for you to tell." She gazed over at her mother expectantly, hoping that it wasn't as bad as she had imagined.

"You really want to know?" she sighed, "The reasons were simple. Our ideas conflicted, art versus politics. We just could not truly agree. And he asked me to run away with him after the work I had put into to get so far. I was on the brink of truly becoming someone who could change Naboo, to change the galaxy. But I had to refuse him, and there we drifted."

Aubree nodded. "It took him years to get over you. Just two years ago he got married…That kath hound of a woman hates my guts. She was just in for the money he had earned through his art." She sighed, shaking her head helplessly. "Do you love me? Truly?" she asked quietly.

Padme immediately drew her into her arms, the two breaking down into tears. Her throat was choked, her heart broken over Palo's trusting heart, and that her daughter had to question her love.

"Always. Forever, Aubree. From birth to the ends of the galaxy," she whispered, rocking the girl back and forth to soothe her. Aubree was never the type of girl to cry, her exception her father's death. And now her mother's acceptance of her was overwhelming.

She lifted her head from Padme's shoulder, sniffing. "I look a lot like you," she commented quietly. Her mother laughed, smiling at her.

"I don't know…you're certainly like your father," she responded as they sat together. The girl cocked her head to the side, scooting just a few feet away. Padme gave her a questioning look, wondering what she was doing.

"Does your hair really turn gold when the sunlight touches it?" she burst out. Her father had made that remark once, and her nexu kitten curiousity had claimed her once again.

Padme laughed, shaking her head. "Did Palo tell you that? I can't really tell."

Aubree smiled. "I suppose it's an artist's curse. We notice things that others don't. Like for an example, the many hues in a blade of grass," she remarked. She shrugged this off with a grin. "I'm going to finish snagging my stuff. If there's anything of his that you want, it's yours. He'd want it either in your or Uncle Treh's above all."

Padme nodded quietly, as Aubree raced up the stairs. She, however, carefully stepped towards the only room that had a shut door. Her hand shakily reached for it, turning the old fashioned knob.

The room was large, but simple. _Just the way he liked it, too, _she reflected. The furnishings were elegant but classy, a square-shaped bed with a black head board. It was slightly masculine, the bed still messy from the last time Palo had likely slept in it. His walls were solid white, though small tackings of paper did hang. He had a nice window seat, a fantastic view of the Alderaanian mountain range. The room looked modern, except for the painted footsteps, where he most likely had entered after working on some of his works.

Novels of all sorts sat on shelves, majority labled with Polici and literature. She nearly laughed at the copy of 'Politcians for Dummies'. She sat down on the foot of the bed, her hands placed on top of the envelope that had been with her. Her fingers brushed against it, as she gingerly lifted the seal.

Inside was a letter, another folded piece of paper, and a crushed rose. She lifted open the letter, it much like the previously sent datapad. But she was more in shock of the folded paper. In it was an old sketch, of her.

I drew this when we were thirteen. I'm positive that you're as beautiful now as you were then. This was one of my many masterpieces inspired by you. Hopefully we'll meet again, someday.

_Love Always,_

_Palo._

She fought back her tears, tucking it safely in her pack. She would keep it forever, to remember her first love. But would she find another? She sighed as she heard the door creak open.

"He always seemed to be lost in his thoughts," a small voice commented, as Aubree stuck her head through. "I think they were of you."

Padme smiled, walking towards her. She lifted one of his copies of 'Politicians for Dummies' and his favorite paintbrush. "Yes…he voiced that in his letter. Along with something else. The inheritance is for you, and I also have been sent your papers," she said as they headed downstairs. Aubree solemnly nodded, as she locked the front door for the last time.

"WOAH!" she gasped, seeing the Nubian cruiser followed by several other crimson starfighters land down on the yard. "That's not something you see every day around here…" she commented.

A man of tall stature in uniform immediately stepped down from the landing ramp, his arms crossed in frustration. "Senator Amidala," he greeted, though he did not seem too angry, just flustered.

Padme inclined her head, smiling. "Captain Typho. May I introduce you to my daughter, Aubree?" she introduced, as Aubree made an awkward curtsey.

"Hello," she said with a smile. The man smiled, though the eyepatch slightly frightenher. He smiled, remembering his manners.

"Milady, you do now that you left us at capital wondering where you were! There has been an emergency meeting in the Senate, and we must gather you to go immediately," he immediately stated after taking a bow of greeting towards the girl.

Padme held her breath, well aware of the situation. "Then we must leave immediately, Captain. I can get onboard the starship immediately," she said, stepping towards the ramp. The captain stood in front of it, shaking his head.

"Too many assassination attempts have occurred. We would prefer if you and your daughter would fly wing starfighters along with myself. A decoy could work, just as you performed in your days as a Queen with my uncle?" Typho recommended. Padme rolled her eyes, hating the situation.

However, it was by far different reaction from Aubree. "We get to fly starfighters?! No way!" she cheered, earning a smile from the Senator's guard.

"Captain, I'm sure that there is no danger," she assured, as a pout was heard from Aubree.

"Please, mom?" she begged, her hands knit together. Padme sighed, nodding her head. "Very well. But do you have flight suits for us?" she questioned.

"This way, Milady," Typho instructed, allowing her access to the starship.

"YES!!!" Aubree cheered, pumping her arm up in the air.

* * *

**To Coruscant we go! Next chapter will have some Anidala! By the way, this is now currently Episode II stuff. I will not cover the movie entirely because I don't want to be a copy cat. Select scenes may be used, but I will be adding Aubree into the mix always. Be prepared for some minor fluff and attempted angst. I do enjoy you guys' help with this fic by your reviews. **

**Just to state it again for my liking;**

**5 reviews or no update!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	14. Story 5: Reunion

**Hey everybody! Just a little hello and an update! Yes, we are now into Episode II! WOOHOO! Anyway, there's slight, but not much Anidala. I will be honest, I did use the Episode II script to get their exact phrases down. But I wrote the descriptions because I needed Aubree to show more character. So I did warn you...And I will have a big surprise with you all in later chapters that I think will love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW. But I do own Aubree! She's my little bucket of trouble and funniness.**

* * *

The massive group of vessels touched down upon Coruscant's surface. Aubree landed her personal star fighter on a nearby pad, glancing over at the other close by. Padme had begun to lower herself out, as she assumed she should do as well.

The two headed towards the edge of the landing pad, as Captain Typho briskly strode towards them. He made a short bow, as he glanced over at Padme.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all," he admitted, rather stubborn. He turned as he watched the ramp lower, the decoy, Corde, and several handmaidens with officers stepped down.

An explosion suddenly shook the pad, the entire Nubian vessel exploding. The impact threw the three off balance, as Typho shielded Aubree.

Embers engulfed the ship, leaving charred remains. Corpses lay scattered, and the blood was endless. Padme rushed forward, throwing off her helmet. "CORDE!" she screamed out.

"...I'm so sorry, Milady... I'm... not sure I... I've

failed you, Senator," the handmaiden stuttered out, her head falling and her eyes fading to an empty, glassy stare.

"No! Corde!" Padme cried out, clutching the decoy's corpse. Why had death claimed her friend? Was such destruction necessary?

"Mom!" Aubree yelled, standing up. Captain Typho clasped her arm, holding her back.

"I will fetch her. Please stay here, where it is safe," he instructed, as he ran over to Padme.

"Milady, you are still in danger here," he said quietly, his head bowed in reverence to the deaths. Padme made no response, only lowering her friend's body to the ground.

"I shouldn't have come back," she said hollowly, her voice cracking as she fought her tears.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty - Cordé did hers. Now come," Typho gently replied as he gently took her arm. "Senator Amidala, please!"

Padme slowly stood up, following as tears flooded her eyes. Had Sabe perished as well?

A loud cough was heard, as the handmaiden lifted herself from the wreckage. "Padme! Padme!" she croaked, clutching her side.

Padme broke free from Typho's grasp, as she ran towards her friend. "Sabe!" she cried out, as she gently supported her weight.

"What..happened…?" she managed to say, fighting back against the burning pain. Padme shushed her, as Typho called for immediate assistance.

"You're too weak right now. We're getting help," she answered back, as Sabe collapsed against Padme. The Senator sighed, as she spotted a medical team approaching.

"Now I am ready," she whispered, thanking the Force for sparing her dearest of all friends.

* * *

"I cannot believe it! I can't stand it!"

Aubree sat on the foot of Padme's bed, as the young woman ranted. "What do you mean, Mom?" she asked, as she jumped up and down on the cushy bed.

Padme's eyes were angry, intensely angry. "First the Senate goes off and insults the Jedi Order and denies that I was attacked. Then the Chancellor hoodwinks the Jedi into making two Jedi come and guard me! I am not eleven years old, I do not require protection!" she complained.

Aubree made a loud coughing sound and narrowed her eyebrows. "Ahem. I am eleven," she replied, earning a look from Padme.

"Well then…Sorry. But how foolish is that! You know, I think that I will set out those 'Politicians for Dummies' books out on the table next time I have a meeting here!" Padme said angrily, as she sat beside Aubree.

"I'm sorry…it's just how annoying it can be being a Senator," she said quietly. Aubree burst into laughter, shaking her head.

"See? The artist has no stress, no interactions. I see why Dad gave up politics. Traded in the data pads for the brushes, I mean," she said, grinning. Padme laughed, as she fixed her hair for a moment. "Well, now that Captain Typho has let Jar Jar in, Anakin and Obi-Wan should be here shortly.

"Who's Anakin and Obi-Wan?" the girl questioned, interested in knowing who would be protecting her mother.

Padme smiled, glad to have something decent to discuss. "Well, Obi-Wan and Anakin helped me back when I was Queen on Naboo. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Apprentice who helped destroy the Trade Federation's control. And Anakin, he helped as well. That little boy saved the planet by far…" she explained.

Aubree grinned. "How? I want to hear!" she insisted.

"Well, the crew with Obi-Wan and his Master, Qui-Gon, and myself, we had broken through the Trade Federation blockade. We were trying to go to Coruscant when we ran out of proper parts and fuel. We had to stop on an Outer Rim planet Tatooine. Anakin was a slave in a parts shop, and we had no way of purchasing them with Tatooine's currency. Qui-Gon made a bet with Anakin's Master, Watto, that if he won the pod race, the Boonta Eve Classic, he would get the free parts. In the end, the bet included Anakin's freedom. Anakin raced in the pod race, and he won," Padme said, remembering the day with a smile. "Well, Anakin was taken to the Jedi Order when we landed on Coruscant and tested. At first, the Council denied him because of his age. But before they could make a final decision, we had to go back to Naboo. When my group had assaulted the capital, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had gone to fight the Sith Lord Darth Maul. Anakin had taken command of a star fighter, and had flow to the Droid Command Vessel. In the end, he destroyed the vessel and practically won the war."

Aubree's jaw dropped in amazement, excited to meet the very boy. "Wow! And he was younger than me?" she asked, remembering the articles that her father had shown her.

"Yes. And you are meeting him today," Padme said, as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Best manners, young lady."

Aubree rolled her eyes, as the two walked out into the living room. Standing there were two Jedi, one Master, one Apprentice.

Padme walked over with Captain Typho and Dorme, smiling as she stood in front of the Master.

"Lookie Lookiee Senator! Deesa Jedi have arriven!" Jar Jar, a Gungan that served in the Senate, crowed as his head tails wagged in anticipation.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Milady," the Master greeted with a smile.

Padme smiled back, as she placed her hand in his. "It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad

Our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I

think your presence here is unnecessary," she said, her smile forming into a frown.

Obi-Wan seemed to shrug, as he calmly stated, "I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons."

Padme nodded, as she stared at the young man at his side. "Annie? My goodness, you've grown!" she gasped, pleased at the sight of her old friend.

Anakin gaped at her, as he tried to find the right words. His tongue tied in his mouth, causing Aubree to fight her hardest not to laugh. "So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean," he stuttered, earning himself a disapproving look from Obi-Wan.

"Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine," Padme said sweetly, as she glanced over at Aubree. The girl stared up at the young man she had addressed, almost embarrassed.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan, this is my newest handmaiden, Aubree," she introduced, as Padme motioned to Aubree.

Anakin smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you," he replied.

Obi-Wan gave her a kindly nod, however Aubree started chattering.

"You're really a Jedi? And, Master Anakin, you blew up that big ship? That's AWESOME!" she crowed, as she shook the apprentice's hand vigorously.

Obi-Wan was quick to correct her, as he shook his head. "Anakin is my apprentice. And indeed, he did perform the task," he stated firmly.

Anakin stared at the carpet, rather embarrassed. Obi-Wan noticed this, as he immediately turned and exchanged a smile with Captain Typho.

"Our presence will be invisible, Milady, I can assure you," the Master stated, as he glanced over at Padme.

Typho sighed almost in relief, as he nodded gratefully. "I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit," he stated.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me," Padme snapped, annoyed with the situation.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyebrows, well aware of her stubbornness. "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," he replied calmly, understanding her need to information. Perhaps the Senate would dispatch a team…

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise you," Anakin blurted out, as his gaze shot back to the ground. Padme was rather relieved to hear that, thankful that at least someone here agreed with her, though she did not show this. He realized that he had spoken out of turn, as Obi-Wan shot him a glare.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan stated quietly, as he was forced to repeat an old lesson.

Anakin shook his head, thinking otherwise. "I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," he said, trying to fix his mess.

Obi-Wan felt his patience lower, as he stared at Anakin. "We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

Aubree watched the two go back and forth, until Padme seemed to be confused as much as her. The Senator cleared her throat, as she stood up.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire," she cut in as she headed back towards her room with Dorme in tow.

After Obi-Wan and Captain Typho finished exchanging words, the room only remained with Aubree, Anakin, Jar Jar, and Obi-Wan.

She heard Anakin saying something to Jar Jar, as she perked up her ears to hear. "Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in longo

Time," the Gungan stated, he left for the turbolifts. Aubree sat over by Anakin, smiling.

"She was excited to see you. She was telling me all about you earlier," Aubree encouraged, smiling. Though he was young, Aubree did like Anakin a lot. He seemed nice and much like her. Anakin smiled back, feeling a little better about the situation.

Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly. "Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now lets check the security here," he ordered, as Anakin stood up.

"Yes, my Master," he replied in a droned tone, and for a moment, Aubree had sympathy for the boy.

* * *

**Well, I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter. And my apologies, but Obi-Wan and Anakin will not know that Aubree is Padme's daughter. However, Anakin will find out soon. Most likely on Naboo.**

**Remember, 5 reviews or no update!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	15. Story 6: Assassin Attack

**Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…Too bad that I can't own Anakin. That'd be the best…Right, Ani?**

**(Anakin in the background nods his head and then waves at the screen)**

* * *

Aubree shifted uncomfortably in her bed, groaning loudly with annoyance. She got up, cracking the door open. She wanted to get up and get a treat, since she usually did that most nights with either her father or Uncle Treh. She began to tiptoe out into the living room until she heard footsteps and a shadow cast over her.

"I don't think that the Senator would like for you to be up in these late hours," the voice from above said.

She winced, her head tilting up to see Anakin Skywalker standing above her. "Well…I…" she stuttered for a moment, an idea clicking into her head. "I was going to get my medicine. Mo- I mean, Senator Amidala, likes her handmaidens to stay healthy!"

The Jedi Padawan shook his head, his eyebrows narrowed with a sly grin. "And did that include milk and cookies in the prescription?" he questioned, reading the child's mind.

Aubree cursed under her breath, as she gazed stubbornly up at him. "Why'd you bust me?" she complained, her arms crossed. Anakin tried not to laugh, it reminding him much of Padme. He knelt down in front of her, his eyes meeting the girl's.

"Because my Master would have sent you to bed," he replied, his crystal blue eyes dancing with delight, "And I'm the nice Jedi that will help you into the kitchen since I made midnight runs when I was a kid too."

Aubree did not know whether to hug him or to stand there with her jaw open like an opee sea monster out of water. "I…Thank you!" she replied, as Anakin lifted up her small figure compared to himself.

"We'll have to hurry. Master Obi-Wan doesn't like it when I do it myself even," he stated quickly, as the two snuck off to the kitchen.

* * *

Anakin sat on the couch hours later, Aubree passed out on his lap. After the two sharing some of Dorme's cookies over a glass of blue milk, the girl had chattered before falling asleep.

The young man enjoyed her company. It made him feel like an older brother, like someone truly depended on him. He sighed, as thoughts of someone else filling his head as he gazed out the windows of the apartment.

Obi-Wan walked in, noticing the two on the couch as he shook his head. That boy could form attachments so fast that it made his head spins. Little Aubree was asleep on his apprentice's lap. He sighed, remembering that it was a child. There was no problem with friendships, after all.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" the Jedi Master questioned, scratching his shaggy beard.

Anakin motioned to Aubree, and then shrugged. "Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just sitting here, waiting for something to happen to her," he answered, as he grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around the girl.

Obi-Wan nodded, grabbing a small data-pad shaped screen. He frowned at it, as he narrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?" he questioned.

Anakin shrugged and then winced. "Well…She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her," he replied quietly.

Obi-Wan's nostrils flared like a reek, as Anakin stifled a laugh. "What is she thinking?" he shot in a forced whisper, remembering Aubree nearby.

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder," Anakin said sheepishly, as he stood up. He carefully replaced the spot where he had been seated with a pillow, just light enough for the girl not to notice.

The two bickered in hushed tones, though Aubree awaking. The girl groaned, rubbing her eyes. She watched the Master and Apprentice, frowning at the words exchanged.

"She's not like others in the Senate, Master," Anakin defended, his eyebrows knit in frustration. He did not realize that Aubree was awake as he resisted glaring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stared at him, shaking his head. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted," he replied.

Anakin sighed, as he stepped away from the window. "She's not like others in the Senate, Master," he insisted.

The Jedi Master shifted his glance towards the Senator's bedroom door. "It's been in my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they are willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

A groan emitted from the young man's mouth, as he rolled his eyes. "Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics…" he begged.

Aubree was positive that this would go on forever, as she grabbed the pillow that Anakin had placed with her. She repeatedly hit herself on the head, annoyed with the two. When DID they get along?!

Suddenly, the two exchanged worried glances. She immediately darted up, as Obi-Wan gave an immediate nod.

"I sense it too!" he said quickly, as the two jedi charged into the bedroom. Aubree ran after them, amazed at how fast they were. She entered to find Anakin slicing through two of the nastiest creatures she had ever seen. Aubree saw Padme dart upright in bed, frightened.

"Aubree!" she called worriedly, as the girl leapt on top of her mother. Obi-Wan leapt through the window, the glass crashing onto the floors as he charged after a droid that had been there. Padme shielded Aubree, whispering comfort to the girl.

Anakin glanced over at them, as he watched Obi-Wan zoom away. "Stay here!" he barked, taking off out of the room. Aubree clung to Padme, as she cried against her.

"I almost lost you! Just like my dad!" she whimpered as she buried her head into Padme's nightgown.

Her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, as she kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere," she replied quietly, rocking her back and forth until Aubree was resting against her.

Dorme and the healed Sabe ran into the room, the guards flanking behind them. "Are you alright, Milady?" Dorme questioned worriedly.

The Senator could only nod, as the three women shifted Aubree to be in Padme's arms more comfortably. "R2 will remove those nasty corpses. We will let you stay in one of your other rooms," Sabe said, as they carried the girl to her bedroom.

Padme climbed into the bed, with Aubree dozing at her side. The girl still had her arms clung tightly around her waist, resting against her. The Senator leaned her head down to kiss her daughter's forehead, sighing.

"Good Night, Love," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, we now have covered most of Coruscant now. I won't do the assassin chase since I figure you all know what happens. But I believe that we'll be able to pick up right before they all leave. I'm too tired and lazy to do that right now…be prepared for a short next chapter… Anyway, enjoy!**

**The Rule: 5 reviews or no update! Unless I get really excited…**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	16. Story 7: Naboo and Love's Touch

**Hi! Sorry about the long time without an update. I've been doing lots of classes on writing and school has started...oh well, its a new adventure once again. Anyway, here's the latest update. LOTS OF ANIDALA. YAY! So enjoy, my dearest little Anidala shippers. I made it long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...sorry, I'd be counting my mulah at the Skywalker Ranch if I did...**

**Aubree: We can still bother Anakin though!**

**Author: Or stare at him all day...**

**Aubree: Ookay.. O.o. Just let my mom have him...You can have...some other cute guy...**

* * *

Padme sighed as she frustrated packed her bags. Were the Jedi out of their minds? How could she leave right before the vote! It was essential for her to be there, she could be there to influence the rest of the Senate. But no, safety just had to get in the way.

The Senator huffed loudly, as Aubree watched. She had packed the night before, but her mother had pushed it off until the following morning. She shook her head, trying to hide her amusement. She knew how her mother wanted to stay, but she was excited. Her father had created so many paintings based on Naboo, and she was thrilled to be able to see it for the first time. She glanced over at the young man at her side, giving him a half-smile.

"She was worse when it came to leaving me here with Jar Jar one day," she remarked, shaking her head. "You can't trust him with anything."

Anakin, who was seated beside her, chuckled as he watched Padme practically zooming back and forth across the room. "Definitely. When I was nine, I had him fix up a bit of my pod…Not smart…He ended up sticking his tongue in the thruster cables and then getting his hand stuck in the engine," he replied with a grin.

Aubree laughed, picturing the clumsy Gun gun doing so. "Typical Jar Jar," she replied with a smile.

The Jedi nodded in agreement, as Padme glared over at him. "I do not like this idea of hiding," she said curtly, narrowing her eyebrows.

Anakin had to refrain from rolling his eyes. This was the twelfth time that she had said that to him in the past hour. "Think about it, Padme. The Council let you have time to pick a substitute and not to mention that you get a…" he paused for a moment, tapping his chin with deep thought. "Think of it as…a vacation!"

Aubree nodded vigorously, bobbing her head up and down like those bobble heads that she had seen in one of Corsucant's gift shops. "Exactly! And I'll get to see where you grew up!" she suggested, seeming to ease Padme's nerves.

Anakin stood up, his gaze out the window. For the first time, Aubree sensed him being tense, exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed…afraid? A Jedi was never afraid. But he seemed so different from most Jedi. He actually was rather kind, friendly, and well, likeable. And something about him said that he liked her mother…a lot. A twinkle in his already bright blue eyes, a little swing in his step, and the way he gazed at her mother all said how much he liked her.

But it was definitely suspect now. He had stood up, his eyes boring into Padme as they spoke.

"Stop staring at me," Padme asked shakily, her tone seeming afraid. Not of what him, exactly. More of herself.

"Why?" he questioned, his eyes almost shining with mirth. It took all of Aubree's strength to not laugh at how cute he looked giving her that smile.

"It makes me uncomfortable," the Senator replied, her gaze shifting back to the carpet as she hastily returned to packing. Aubree shook her head, as she watched Anakin's face shift to a mournful, hopeless expression.

"Yes, Milady," he replied quietly.

* * *

Aubree raced out of the spaceport, skipping excitedly. "Anakin, look! What are those? They're beautiful!" she cried, pointing at soaring beasts above. The Jedi Apprentice chuckled, as he dropped the many baggage that Padme had insisted on taking to kneel down beside the girl.

"Those are…I think Padme called them aiwhas," he said hesitantly, trying to recall the name of the graceful beasts. Aubree let out a soft "ooo" at the sight of one diving into the waters of one of the many ponds.

Anakin resumed carrying the luggage, as Padme and Aubree clumb inside one of the small boats meant to take them to the Lake Retreat. He let out a sigh in relief as one of the servants relieved him from the duties. Aubree sat by Anakin, grinning.

"I know you like her," she stated with a smile, "I can tell."

Anakin felt his face turn crimson, as he made sure that Padme was not listening. Lucky for him, she was conversing with one of the servants. Whew…

"I…how?" he asked in a hushed tone. The little girl surprised him once again. She leaned her head closer to him, just speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"Everything. But don't worry, I won't tell," Aubree replied. "I know you're a Jedi, but if you really like her, rules won't matter. Rules didn't matter with my Dad."

Anakin sighed, well aware of the conflicts. He sighed, able to recall how often Obi-Wan lectured him. Jedi followed the mind, not the heart. Maybe it was his time to follow what his heart told him, not what his reasoning said.

He nodded, as the boat drew towards the docks. As soon as the driver had attached the vessel to the wooden planks, Aubree gave him a wink.

"I'm going to go take a look NOW!" she shouted, running quickly inside the house. Padme waved her off, in no surprise of her excitement. Anakin glanced around, finding himself alone with Padme.

He found himself stuttering, her smile melting his heart. She motioned him over to a railway, a fantastic view of the lake gleam before them. The skies were painted with magic, the lights seeming to dance across Padme's skin.

He had to fight every urge in his body, as Padme explained about the place they stood.

"We used to vacation here…We would swim out to the island and then try to guess the names of the birds singing. It'd be so warm in the sand," she said quietly, motioning out to the waters.

Anakin was confused for one moment, then realizing what she was talking about. "I don't like the sand. It's coarse…and it gets everywhere," he made a face in irritation at his old childhood memories, "But not like here…Every thing here is soft…" He was hesitant for one moment, but he lost control of himself. The back of his palm caressed her back, his heart acting, not his mind.

Padme felt shivers go down her spine, never the bad kind. She had not felt this alive before, not even with Palo. She gazed over at him, it being too late for her.

His face was angled towards hers, daring her to draw closer. She just barely did so, Anakin closing in the gap. Their lips brushed together for one moment, Aubree peeking from behind a plant.

The girl silently cheered, as she skipped out of her hiding place. They had just drawn apart, Anakin gazing out at the water. The two had leaned over the sides, and their words exchanged were inaudible.

Aubree watched Padme walk into the house, furrowing her eyebrows. But that puppy dog face on Anakin's face was classic. "Nice move," she complimented, Anakin blushing furiously.

"Not exactly…She doesn't feel the same," he said quietly. He let out a sigh, cramming the edge of his palm into the crown of his head. "What was I thinking? She would never love a Jedi…"

Aubree climbed onto the stone rail, grabbing Anakin by the shoulders. "Listen to me. She. Like. You." She stated slowly. Anakin rolled his eyes, doubt clear on his face.

"No, she doesn't. It's not right for us," he replied quietly. Aubree swatted at his arm, laughing.

"Chocolate isn't right for you but we all eat it anyway!" she said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows, fighting laughter.

"You're referring to my relationship with your mistress as chocolate?" he questioned. Aubree shook her head, as she casually crossed her legs.

"I'm referring to the relationship you have with my mother," she blurted out, as she immediately wrapped her hands around her mouth. She however lost her balance, falling into the sand. Face-planted.

Anakin's jaw dropped, as he leapt over after her. The girl lifted herself up, spitting sand out of her mouth and brushing off her clothing.

"What? Your mother?" he asked, confused. Aubree nodded, deciding not to hide the secret anymore.

"I…yeah, she's my mom," she finished, as Anakin leaned against the brick wall. "How? When?" he questioned, unable to comprehend this. There was no way…

Aubree sighed, prepared to tell the story. "She was thirteen. Probably just before she met you. She was with my dad…and they well…accidently conceived me one night. My dad was going to run away, but my mom…Padme…she refused. She later gave birth to me, and I ended up crash-landing on the planet my dad was on. So I just recently entered her life," she said quietly.

The Jedi stared at her, frowning. "You look like her the most. But then where is your dad?"

Aubree sat down in the sand, throwing a small rock out into the lake. "He's dead," she said softly. "That witch killed him…Alora killed him. He had found me, cared for me and then she murdered him for his money."

Anakin sat beside her, realizing what this girl had been through. Betrayal, death, loss…it was all so much at such a young age.

Aubree sighed, as she gazed up at him. "You don't even know the best part. I had to watch him die!" she cried out, tears flooding from her cheeks. "He died. I had watched him suffer, him struggle for life. And then I lost him. The only person who actually cared about me!"

She wept, grabbing another stone and throwing it angrily at the waters. Anakin grabbed her arm, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Shh…Just relax, Bree," he consoled, rubbing her back sympathetically. The eleven-year-old sobbed into his shoulder, having been hiding her sadness. Anakin felt her clutch onto him, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"It's okay. You know who really cares about you?" he asked softly, as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"W-Who?" she choked out, sniffling. He smiled, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Well, your mom certainly does. She loves you more than anything, Aubree. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. I didn't understand why she had you so close to her all the time, and now I do," he said quietly.

"I guess…"Aubree mumbled, wiping her eyes. She really liked Anakin. If she wanted anyone to be a Dad right now, it had to be him.

"You want to hear what else?" he asked quietly, as he helped her stand up.

"What else do you have to say?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows. Anakin laughed, as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"I think that I'm going to like you a whole lot too," he commented, a wide grin spread across his face. She smiled back, as he marched them back up to the Lake House.

"Come on. Maybe we can convince the Senator to go play with us in the field," Anakin suggested, as Aubree held on around his neck.

"Great minds think alike, my friend. Great minds think alike," she replied, as the two marched into the house.

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! The update! More coming soon!**

**5 reviews or no update! I'll try to enforce it better.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	17. Story 8: Mystery Revealed, or for Anakin

**Heyyy people! Sorry about the wait. lots of work for school. I never get time to do regular writing. Anyway, here's the latest update!**

* * *

Padme sighed as she frustrated packed her bags. Were the Jedi out of their minds? How could she leave right before the vote! It was essential for her to be there, she could be there to influence the rest of the Senate. But no, safety just had to get in the way.

The Senator huffed loudly, as Aubree watched. She had packed the night before, but her mother had pushed it off until the following morning. She shook her head, trying to hide her amusement. She knew how her mother wanted to stay, but she was excited. Her father had created so many paintings based on Naboo, and she was thrilled to be able to see it for the first time. She glanced over at the young man at her side, giving him a half-smile.

"She was worse when it came to leaving me here with Jar Jar one day," she remarked, shaking her head. "You can't trust him with anything."

Anakin, who was seated beside her, chuckled as he watched Padme practically zooming back and forth across the room. "Definitely. When I was nine, I had him fix up a bit of my pod…Not smart…He ended up sticking his tongue in the thruster cables and then getting his hand stuck in the engine," he replied with a grin.

Aubree laughed, picturing the clumsy Gun gun doing so. "Typical Jar Jar," she replied with a smile.

The Jedi nodded in agreement, as Padme glared over at him. "I do not like this idea of hiding," she said curtly, narrowing her eyebrows.

Anakin had to refrain from rolling his eyes. This was the twelfth time that she had said that to him in the past hour. "Think about it, Padme. The Council let you have time to pick a substitute and not to mention that you get a…" he paused for a moment, tapping his chin with deep thought. "Think of it as…a vacation!"

Aubree nodded vigorously, bobbing her head up and down like those bobble heads that she had seen in one of Corsucant's gift shops. "Exactly! And I'll get to see where you grew up!" she suggested, seeming to ease Padme's nerves.

Anakin stood up, his gaze out the window. For the first time, Aubree sensed him being tense, exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed…afraid? A Jedi was never afraid. But he seemed so different from most Jedi. He actually was rather kind, friendly, and well, likeable. And something about him said that he liked her mother…a lot. A twinkle in his already bright blue eyes, a little swing in his step, and the way he gazed at her mother all said how much he liked her.

But it was definitely suspect now. He had stood up, his eyes boring into Padme as they spoke.

"Stop staring at me," Padme asked shakily, her tone seeming afraid. Not of what him, exactly. More of herself.

"Why?" he questioned, his eyes almost shining with mirth. It took all of Aubree's strength to not laugh at how cute he looked giving her that smile.

"It makes me uncomfortable," the Senator replied, her gaze shifting back to the carpet as she hastily returned to packing. Aubree shook her head, as she watched Anakin's face shift to a mournful, hopeless expression.

"Yes, Milady," he replied quietly.

* * *

Aubree raced out of the spaceport, skipping excitedly. "Anakin, look! What are those? They're beautiful!" she cried, pointing at soaring beasts above. The Jedi Apprentice chuckled, as he dropped the many baggage that Padme had insisted on taking to kneel down beside the girl.

"Those are…I think Padme called them aiwhas," he said hesitantly, trying to recall the name of the graceful beasts. Aubree let out a soft "ooo" at the sight of one diving into the waters of one of the many ponds.

Anakin resumed carrying the luggage, as Padme and Aubree clumb inside one of the small boats meant to take them to the Lake Retreat. He let out a sigh in relief as one of the servants relieved him from the duties. Aubree sat by Anakin, grinning.

"I know you like her," she stated with a smile, "I can tell."

Anakin felt his face turn crimson, as he made sure that Padme was not listening. Lucky for him, she was conversing with one of the servants. Whew…

"I…how?" he asked in a hushed tone. The little girl surprised him once again. She leaned her head closer to him, just speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"Everything. But don't worry, I won't tell," Aubree replied. "I know you're a Jedi, but if you really like her, rules won't matter. Rules didn't matter with my Dad."

Anakin sighed, well aware of the conflicts. He sighed, able to recall how often Obi-Wan lectured him. Jedi followed the mind, not the heart. Maybe it was his time to follow what his heart told him, not what his reasoning said.

He nodded, as the boat drew towards the docks. As soon as the driver had attached the vessel to the wooden planks, Aubree gave him a wink.

"I'm going to go take a look NOW!" she shouted, running quickly inside the house. Padme waved her off, in no surprise of her excitement. Anakin glanced around, finding himself alone with Padme.

He found himself stuttering, her smile melting his heart. She motioned him over to a railway, a fantastic view of the lake gleam before them. The skies were painted with magic, the lights seeming to dance across Padme's skin.

He had to fight every urge in his body, as Padme explained about the place they stood.

"We used to vacation here…We would swim out to the island and then try to guess the names of the birds singing. It'd be so warm in the sand," she said quietly, motioning out to the waters.

Anakin was confused for one moment, then realizing what she was talking about. "I don't like the sand. It's coarse…and it gets everywhere," he made a face in irritation at his old childhood memories, "But not like here…Every thing here is soft…" He was hesitant for one moment, but he lost control of himself. The back of his palm caressed her back, his heart acting, not his mind.

Padme felt shivers go down her spine, never the bad kind. She had not felt this alive before, not even with Palo. She gazed over at him, it being too late for her.

His face was angled towards hers, daring her to draw closer. She just barely did so, Anakin closing in the gap. Their lips brushed together for one moment, Aubree peeking from behind a plant.

The girl silently cheered, as she skipped out of her hiding place. They had just drawn apart, Anakin gazing out at the water. The two had leaned over the sides, and their words exchanged were inaudible.

Aubree watched Padme walk into the house, furrowing her eyebrows. But that puppy dog face on Anakin's face was classic. "Nice move," she complimented, Anakin blushing furiously.

"Not exactly…She doesn't feel the same," he said quietly. He let out a sigh, cramming the edge of his palm into the crown of his head. "What was I thinking? She would never love a Jedi…"

Aubree climbed onto the stone rail, grabbing Anakin by the shoulders. "Listen to me. She. Like. You." She stated slowly. Anakin rolled his eyes, doubt clear on his face.

"No, she doesn't. It's not right for us," he replied quietly. Aubree swatted at his arm, laughing.

"Chocolate isn't right for you but we all eat it anyway!" she said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows, fighting laughter.

"You're referring to my relationship with your mistress as chocolate?" he questioned. Aubree shook her head, as she casually crossed her legs.

"I'm referring to the relationship you have with my mother," she blurted out, as she immediately wrapped her hands around her mouth. She however lost her balance, falling into the sand. Face-planted.

Anakin's jaw dropped, as he leapt over after her. The girl lifted herself up, spitting sand out of her mouth and brushing off her clothing.

"What? Your mother?" he asked, confused. Aubree nodded, deciding not to hide the secret anymore.

"I…yeah, she's my mom," she finished, as Anakin leaned against the brick wall. "How? When?" he questioned, unable to comprehend this. There was no way…

Aubree sighed, prepared to tell the story. "She was thirteen. Probably just before she met you. She was with my dad…and they well…accidently conceived me one night. My dad was going to run away, but my mom…Padme…she refused. She later gave birth to me, and I ended up crash-landing on the planet my dad was on. So I just recently entered her life," she said quietly.

The Jedi stared at her, frowning. "You look like her the most. But then where is your dad?"

Aubree sat down in the sand, throwing a small rock out into the lake. "He's dead," she said softly. "That witch killed him…Alora killed him. He had found me, cared for me and then she murdered him for his money."

Anakin sat beside her, realizing what this girl had been through. Betrayal, death, loss…it was all so much at such a young age.

Aubree sighed, as she gazed up at him. "You don't even know the best part. I had to watch him die!" she cried out, tears flooding from her cheeks. "He died. I had watched him suffer, him struggle for life. And then I lost him. The only person who actually cared about me!"

She wept, grabbing another stone and throwing it angrily at the waters. Anakin grabbed her arm, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Shh…Just relax, Bree," he consoled, rubbing her back sympathetically. The eleven-year-old sobbed into his shoulder, having been hiding her sadness. Anakin felt her clutch onto him, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"It's okay. You know who really cares about you?" he asked softly, as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"W-Who?" she choked out, sniffling. He smiled, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Well, your mom certainly does. She loves you more than anything, Aubree. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. I didn't understand why she had you so close to her all the time, and now I do," he said quietly.

"I guess…"Aubree mumbled, wiping her eyes. She really liked Anakin. If she wanted anyone to be a Dad right now, it had to be him.

"You want to hear what else?" he asked quietly, as he helped her stand up.

"What else do you have to say?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows. Anakin laughed, as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"I think that I'm going to like you a whole lot too," he commented, a wide grin spread across his face. She smiled back, as he marched them back up to the Lake House.

"Come on. Maybe we can convince the Senator to go play with us in the field," Anakin suggested, as Aubree held on around his neck.

"Great minds think alike, my friend. Great minds think alike," she replied, as the two marched into the house.


	18. AN: SORRY! Thanks for the note!

**Hey! Thank you so much for the pointer on posting the same chapter. I had no idea...thanks! I was in a rush and clicked the nearest chapter. I know, I'm getting real clumsy.**

**Anyway, thanks. Hopefully, my head will be screwed on right next time.**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	19. Story 9: Breakfast and Big Trouble

**Hi! Now that I've fixed my stupid error, I think you all deserve a new proper chapter!**

* * *

Anakin tossed over in his blankets, a groan emitting from his lips. He had been trying to get himself to sleep since the early hours, ever since…oh, he was not even going to think of it.

He slowly began to open his ice blue orbs, that was, until he saw a girl sitting in the chair nearby. A yelp came, as he immediately shoved the blankets up against his bare chest.

"AUBREE!" he shouted, the girl giggling as she walked over to him.

"Good morning to you, too," she greeted with a smirk. "Now that you've waken me up officially, can I ask what we're doing today for my Mom?"

Anakin frowned, confused for a moment. "Aren't we here to just sort of protect her?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Aubree gasped, leaping onto the bed beside him. "You don't know what today is?" she asked in a hushed tone, as though he had spoken of murder.

"No…" he replied, expecting her to explain. She smacked a pillow, just barely missing him. "Hey!" he barked, knowing that her reaction was inappropriate.

"Wake up and smell the dahlias, Anakin! TODAY IS MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY," she said with hushed anger, as she double-checked to make sure the door was still shut.

Anakin mentally punched himself, realization hitting him. "You're right…I need to do something," he whispered in awe.

Aubree grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yes, you do. Now listen up. I understand if Jedi don't know how to cook. I do. I can make breakfast, and you, being the little crushing Jedi, can deliver it. And I already have plans for you two," she explained hastily.

Anakin had to admit, her plan sounded good. Especially about the cooking thing…he had tried one time on a mission with Obi-Wan and the nice way to say it was that the room got a little crispy. "Okay. But can you at least tell me the other half of your plan?" he questioned. The girl simply smiled, as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"It just happens to involve a romantic scene along with me being quite distracted at the times," she said with a wink, as she walked out.

"Later, Lover boy."

Anakin stood in front of the doors leading to the master bedroom suite, hesitantly knocking. Aubree stood behind a plant, thumbs up directed at him. He nodded as he tried to fight the nervousness that had built in his chest. He had known Padme since he was a child, so why was he so nervous?

Padme opened the doors, as she greeted Anakin with a smile. "What's this?" she asked, surprised by the tray.

Anakin stumbled over his words, his tongue-tying. "I…Aubree and I made you this," he said, trying to force words out of his mouth. She looked so beautiful…her robe covering her silk nightgown, the curls tumbling down her shoulders. And those eyes…

"Anakin?" a voice snapped him back into reality, as he shook his head violently. Padme had sat down in the room, a confused expression on her gentle face.

"Yes?" Oh, he would do anything for those eyes…those kind eyes. She smiled, as she motioned for him to come in. He obliged, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You know…this is really good," Padme remarked, picking up a piece of bacon and munching on it thoughtfully. Anakin grinned, as he accepted a bite from Padme.

"Yeah…your daughter is great at cooking," he remarked. Padme paused, almost spitting out her food.

"H-How did you-" she began, until he interrupted.

"She told me. Yesterday, after you…" he faded out, as he stared at the floor.

"Oh…" she replied, as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Aubree is a great girl. I just…"

"You just what?" Anakin pressed, wondering what she meant. Padme sighed, as she stood up and sat beside him.

"I just wish that I had waited. I love her with all my heart, but I wish I had not chosen to make that mistake. I loved her father but…I don't think I loved him enough to give myself away to him. That's why I am where I am today," she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, half-smiling. "You turned out amazing, Padme. Aubree is a sweet, kind girl just like how you were when I met you. And I know that whoever you loved…that there was no doubt that he did. I mean, who could not?" he replied, immediately regretting his last words. Padme turned towards him, narrowing her eyebrows.

"What did you say?" she asked. He shook his head, mumbling incoherently. She nodded, as she stood up.

"So what did you want to do today?" he asked as Aubree walked into the room. The girl wore instead of her blue pajamas green tunic-dress wither darker green sleeves.

Padme sat there thoughtfully, as Aubree came to sit on her other side. "Morning, sweetie," she greeted, kissing her daughter's dark hair. The girl smiled as she hugged her around the waist.

"Good morning! Did you like our breakfast?" she asked with a grin. Padme wrapped her arms around her, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I did. I can't decide what to do today…any ideas?" she questioned. Aubree tapped her chin thoughtfully, though Anakin could sense her mischief.

"The meadows," she said finally. "I wanted to see them, the ones with the waterfalls that I used to see in paintings."

Anakin sought confirmation from Padme, who had smiled more vibrantly than he could ever recall.

"That sounds wonderful, Bree. We can go as soon as I'm dressed," she said, as Anakin stood up and walked out.

"That may take awhile…"Aubree whispered to Anakin as they walked out, the Jedi Padawan forcing himself not to laugh. As they stepped out, they could hear Padme bark at them, "I HEARD THAT!"

And much to neither of their surprises, the two burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Much to their surprise, Padme was ready within twenty minutes. Anakin almost passed out at the beauty standing before him.

Padme wore a golden dress with her hair in messy buns and a curly ponytail down her back. Wild flowers danced across the patterns, and he found himself resisting not to sweep her off her feet. Only Aubree pinching his arm prevented him from drifting off into madness.

"OW!" he yelped, as Aubree shook her head at him.

"Relax, it's my mom. If you act natural, then it won't matter if you're tripping over your feet on the inside," she whispered with a feisty grin. "And Tip One: She loves a good listener. She can talk about anything, and nothing pleases her more than a good listener and a polite response."

Anakin bowed his head curtly, as he motioned for them to walk towards the boats. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Aubree skipped through the fields, her dress twirling in the breeze. A simple green tunic with sleeves was perfect, the length just barely long enough to consider a real dress. She had been going off many meters, leaving Anakin and Padme space. After all, if she was going to play matchmaker, she needed to leave them the room and let the pieces fall where they may.

She glanced over at the couple, fighting her laughter. They were wrestling on the ground, their own delight expressed. Aubree watched them from the distance, seating herself down on the meadow floor.

She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes, as she lay back against a boulder. She was about to doze off until she heard a loud roar erupting from a distance. She gasped, lifting herself up on top of the boulder supporting her.

All she could recall were crimson, hunting eyes and the glow of a cereulean blade before darkness engulfed her.

**

* * *

**

**You haven't been too good about the rule. But I figure since it's the school year, I'll lower it to 4 reviews. K?**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


	20. Story 10: Savior? Or is it Lover?

Anakin rushed towards the beast, his saber drawn. Anger radiated off of him, and even the hum of his blade was enough to scare it away. A few meters distant, Padme was on her knees next to Aubree. The monster scampered off, as Padme cradled her daughter's figure against her.

"ANAKIN!" the Senator cried out, her hands desperate as she waved him over. The Jedi Padawan turned, shock colliding into him like a rancor as he spotted them. He ran towards them, the sight horrific. Blood was stained on Padme's hands, from Aubree's arm.

"It must have ripped a major vessel open. Oh, Force," Padme whispered, tears staining her cheeks. Anakin gently lifted Aubree from her arms, the girl croaking against his chest.

"A-Anakin?" she whispered, as he shushed her.

"It's ok, Bree. I'm taking you back right now. Just rest," he answered her, as the girl wrapped her good arm around his neck. Snuggling her head against him, he could not help but feel a heartstring tugged. He had to get her back fast.

Padme touched his arm, as he turned his head back towards her. Oh, he hated seeing her in pain. "I'm going to take her back right away for medical attention," he said, ripping off a bit of his sleeve to form a temporary bandage. Padme nodded, a gentle push pressed against his shoulder.

"Go. I have a blaster on me, I will come behind you. You're faster than I am," she urged, as he gave a swift nod.

* * *

Aubree opened her eyes, blinking as she sat upright. She glanced around the room, her eyes settling on the figure seated near her. Anakin was asleep at her side, but the best part of all was yet to be seen.

Padme was asleep in his arms, curled up against his chest. Aubree smirked, glad that something good came of her injury. She glanced down at her arm, the wound covered in thick bandages. She sighed, the pain still throbbing against her arm. She was about to simply lean back against her pillow once again, but a better idea sparked her imagination. She pushed the blankets away from her legs, scooting up towards them on her knees. With a grin to match her delight, she lowered her mouth by Anakin's ear.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" she cried out, sending him jumping up. His eyes flashed, as his wild as searched around. Padme had not stirred, but he was careful enough for her to barely budge.

"Thought I might give you a warm wake up call," Aubree said, earning herself a glare. Anakin rubbed his ear, wincing.

"Oh yes, a warm wake up call indeed," he mumbled, as he glanced down at the woman on his lap. He grinned for a moment, as Aubree stood up.

"I don't know about you, but losing blood makes me hungry," the girl remarked, her hands set on her hips as she looked hopeful up at him.

Anakin shrugged, well aware of that feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm always hungry."

Aubree glanced back over at the pair, a smile set on her lips. "You did save my life. So I guess I can at least start to pay you back with lunch. You can stay here and 'monitor' my mom," she said with a wink, as she scampered out of the room.

Anakin sighed, his hand stroking against Padme's shoulder. He would serve his duty, but he knew that despite all of his desires, he owed the Senator respect. He lifted her up in his arms, stepping towards the bed that Aubree had just been on. With a swift motion, he tucked her in and then stood for a moment.

Taking his chances, he knew that she would never find out. Not unless she was awake…He bent his head towards her, giving a soft peck on the cheek. His footsteps lead him to the door, and out into the kitchen area, which Aubree worked.

* * *

Aubree sat at the dining room table on her knees, almost in an Indian-style. She had her eyes set on the bowl in front of her, a neat stare.

Padme raised her eyebrows, confused for a moment. "Aubree…What are you doing?" she asked, worried. She had began to realize that she worried all of the time, more than she should. But then again, a mother never stops worrying.

The girl licked her lips, almost appearing like a predator going in for the kill. Anakin had a mischievous grin set across his face, as he leaned casually back. Aubree reached her hand into the bowl, attempt in snagging a fruit. However, she was not fast enough.

Anakin lifted the fruit swiftly from the bowl with the force, just barely quick enough to make it past Aubree's hand. The girl pouted, her arms crossed as she sat back.

Padme and Anakin laughed at her expression, as Anakin pulled the fruit onto his plate. With a knife and fork in hand, he sliced the pear into neat slices.

"Are you sure that's allowed?" Aubree questioned, as she clawed in his direction. He shot her a grin, as he force-pushed the fruit back to her and Padme.

"If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very angry," he remarked, mischievousness painted across his lips.

"Heh, I've done worse," she scoffed, as she ate her fruit in delight.

* * *

"Time for bed, Aubree!" Padme shouted, as she walked into the room. Aubree groaned, closing a small black book of hers and shoving it under her pillow.

"But Mommmmm," she whined, as Padme seated herself on the edge of the bed. "Oooh, someone's all dressed up for some handsome Jedi…"

Padme blushed, shaking her head. "No, not at all. We're just friends," she answered.

"Ha, and I'm an ape," Aubree retorted. She played with the edge of her comfortable, as she stood up and slid into her pajamas.

"You know, he does love you. A lot," the girl remarked, as she grabbed her hairbrush off of her dresser. Padme shook her head, taking the brush from her hands and running it through Aubree's hair.

"Yes…but we could never be together. There's too much on the line," she said wistfully. That was the straw!

"Ha, I knew it! You DO love him!" Aubree shouted, pumping her arm in excitement. Padme shook her head.

"No I…I…Okay, I might love him. But there's no way!" she insisted. Aubree stood up, as she rolled her eyes.

"There always is a way. Just like as there is always a way to breathe, there's always a way to love. So get your love life in check and give him a chance. Or else you won't be able to breathe," she said.

Padme sighed, as she got up. "Get some rest, love. I'll see you in the morning," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Aubree watched her go, waiting until the door was secured shut. After a few minutes of waiting, she snuck out into the corridor, her eyes set upon the great room couch.

She could not distinguish the words between the two, but she could tell their emotions. Padme was upset, her body motions pushing herself away from Anakin. He was smoldering with passion, though fighting himself. It was inevitable: they were in love.

Aubree watched for a moment, shaking her head when she saw Padme stand up. Why did her mother protest? Love could not be tethered or bound down. Her heart almost broke when she saw the way she was breaking Anakin's heart.

She darted back into her bedroom when she heard footsteps draw near. Padme had stormed out of the room, leaving Anakin alone. The young Jedi was seated there, his eyes lost in the flames' light. Aubree blinked for a moment, almost shocked at the sight.

Never in her life, did she ever expect to see a sight like that. He was strong, he was brave, and despite everything, he refused to let himself break down.

She could have sworn that she had seen a tear down Anakin Skywalker's face. But it was so fast, she almost did not believe it. The young Jedi stood up, regaining composure fast. He marched himself into his room, shutting it with ease.

It was the screams throughout the night that haunted Aubree's memory.

* * *

**I hate writing sad stuff. Cause then I'm sad. I'm sorry about the short post…It took me so long to be able to write something like this, it's too sad! Next chapter, I'll have to make the story kind of pick up towards Tatooine. Here's where it's important for you to vote:**

**Here are your choices:**

**Anakin rescues his mother WITHOUT massacre…Anidala to make things all nice.**

**Anakin continues down his dark path…perhaps some Anidala, but it will be like the movie in that case.**

**We skip the whole thing. I don't think this really is a good option.**

**So there you have it, folks. Also, your reviews matter a lot for whether I continue to episode 3. See, in my original story I wrote with my cousin a long long time ago, in involved death…so please, keep reviewing or else I'll have to resort to painful original plot (we all don't want that, do we?).**

**Anyway, I have planned to write a hidden bonus chapter. TONS of Anidala inside! Within the next few hours (hopefully), I'll have it posted and for you to find within the story. First person who reviews the chapter gets a cookie and a free hug!**

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
